


The Shrike

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Confident Kurt, Light Angst, M/M, provocative Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: When it comes to relationships, Kurt doesn’t believe in them.  He’s happy with just sex.  Doesn’t need anything else that could come with a relationship.  When his best friend asks for a favor after a horrible breakup, he can’t refuse.  The cruise was meant to be nothing more than relaxing by the pool and hooking up with whatever cute guy that caught his eye.  What he doesn’t expect is Blaine, and being faced with feelings and desires he’s never dealt with before.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my latest story. I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for over a year. I finally sat down and wrote out most of this over one weekend.
> 
> A few notes before you guys begin to read.  
> 1\. The Kurt in this story is different from the other versions of Kurt that I have written.  
> 2\. I took several liberties when it came to the cruise ship and how things are done. So please remember that when reading.  
> 3\. The big one, if you have a problem reading Kurt with other guys, I would recommend jumping to the scene break in this first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"No one is normal. Normal is a lie." Carry the Ocean, Heidi Cullinan_

"Have you seen Ashton?"

Kurt shakes his head at his friend's question. Sees the worry and doubt begin to mar her face. Which is understandable considering her boyfriend isn't known for not straying.

"I'm sure he's just in the bathroom," he tells Ophelia to calm her worries.

It doesn't work.

She only grows more concerned. Begins to chew her lower lip while eyes scan the crowd of people before her.

Music pumps through the house where the end of the year party is being held. People pack the inside and outside. Bodies are pressed close. Some couples grinding to the song and practically dry humping out in the open.

It's not really Kurt's kind of scene. He prefers bars and clubs. Places where he can let loose and have fun without worry of some stupid jock or frat guy starting a fight. Besides, at least at a bar or a club he can pick up someone without having to work as hard as he does here. Because every guy he's had an eye on so far tonight has ended up sucking face with some girl.

It's okay, though. If he doesn't meet someone that he can hookup with here, there's still his backup plan.

The only reason he's at this campus party is because Ophelia practically begged him to come. Said they needed to celebrate making it through finals, and the start of summer vacation.

He reluctantly agreed.

That's how he finds himself in the crowded house nursing a red SOLO cup of stale beer wanting to leave.

"Have you tried calling him?"

Ophelia nods her head. "Twice."

Kurt says nothing. Decides not to further worry or upset her.

He's made it clear from the moment Ophelia told him she was dating Ashton that he didn't like the guy. Not only did his reputation proceed him, but there was something about the guy that rubbed him the wrong way.

As time passed and Ophelia stayed with Ashton, he witnessed how he was right in assuming the guy was a douchebag who didn't deserve his best friend. Watched as he continuously ditched her to hang out with friends. Forget important dates and plans. Said things to Ophelia that made it hard not to punch him in the face.

"Try again."

Ophelia silently agrees by calling Ashton.

As she stands next to him, phone to her ear and bottom lip nervously chewed, a guy across the room catches his attention.

Tall with a muscular build, which screams athlete, dark hair and a sharp jaw, intrigue instantly ignites within Kurt as he stares at the cute guy.

He's never seen him before. Which isn't difficult since the campus is huge. And he doesn't follow any kind of sports.

Although girls in tight shirts with plunging necklines surround him, dark brown eyes lock with his. Kurt smiles at him. Silently beckons him with a lift an eyebrow and small tilt of his head.

The guy immediately breaks away from the girls all trying to gain and keep his attention.

"He didn't answer."

Ophelia's panicking voice brings him back to the current problem his friend is going through. His attention goes from the cute stranger making his way over to his best friend, who looks like she's seconds from opening a missing persons case.

"It's okay, Phe. He probably can't hear his phone over all this noise," he says to reassure her.

"Maybe," Ophelia says, sounding unsure if she should believe that or not.

Kurt doesn't. Deep down he has a gut feeling as to where Ashton might be. And that he may not be alone.

But he doesn't say that. Doesn't want the anger of Ophelia aimed at him. Doesn't want to hear her accuse him again of doing anything to break them up because he hates Ashton. The first time was hell enough.

Ophelia's green eyes dart between her phone and the room. An unsure question in them.

"What is it?"

She looks to him. "I'm going to walk around again. See if I find him."

"Okay." Kurt watches her leave, unsure of what outcome he wants for her.

On the one hand, if she finds him simply passed out then the worry will have been for nothing. But he'll still have to deal with them being together. Deal with Ashton. On the other hand, if she finds him cheating, then his best friend will have to deal with betrayal and heartbreak and pain. None of those are things he wants for her. Again.

After being part of the dating scene for several years now, Kurt has watched his friend be hurt countless times by men. Watched her heart be broken over and over again. Watched as she cried and curled up on the couch for days nursing her pain.

Having a front row seat to that is one of the reasons he's sworn off dating. Relationships and feelings are too complicated and messy. Cause too much drama and pain. That's why he sticks to sex. Sticks to hookups, random or not, and nothing else.

Sex is uncomplicated and easy. With no-strings sex, he can get what he wants without worry of getting strung along or hurt. Which is great since he can fuck whoever he wants whenever he wants. Doesn't have to worry about hurting another person while doing so.

It's how he's done it for years. And how he plans to do it for years to come.

There's no reason he should sacrifice himself for someone who could potentially hurt him in the end.

"Hey."

Kurt turns at someone speaking to him. Finds the cute dark haired guy standing close. Brown eyes staring at him with obvious interest.

He smiles at him.

"Hi."

"I noticed you and wanted to come over and talk to you."

"I'm glad you did." Kurt steps closer. "I'm Kurt."

The guy grins. "Parker."

"It's nice to meet you, Parker."

"You too."

With Parker closer, Kurt takes the opportunity to get a real good look at him. Notices defined abs under his shirt that stretches over his broad chest. Takes in his big forearms and thick thighs. Imagines Parker's body above him as he fucks into him.

Want ignites like a match being lit.

"Like what you see?" Parker grins in a cocky way that says he knows he looks good.

"I do." Kurt sets his half-full cup down. "Can I see more of it?"

The unspoken question is obvious.

"Of course. Lead the way and I'll show you anything you want."

As he holds Parker's hand and leads him to find an empty room, Kurt has no thought to his friend and her dilemma.

But he can't be blamed. After spending weeks focusing on finals, on studying and being too exhausted to do more than jerk off, he needs this.

He wants to fuck. To feel a guy, big and hard, inside him again. To be given the kind of pleasure he can't achieve on his own.

The fourth door he tries comes up a winner. The room is the laundry one. A stainless steel washer and dryer set sit against one wall while a pile of dirty clothes sits in front of them. A wooden shelf sits mounted on the wall above them filled with detergents and boxes of dryer sheets.

It's not the most ideal place to hook up. But it'll have to do. He won't complain, though. Because he's fucked in worse places than this.

Door shut, Kurt moans when he's pushed up against it. When an eager mouth attacks his.

Parker presses close. Rubs up against his leg like a dog in heat that will hump anything for relief.

"Want you so bad," he murmurs against the slope of his neck where he kisses. "Got so fucking hard the moment I saw you."

Kurt feels said hardness against his hip. Smiles at how big Parker feels.

It's huge. And exactly what he wants and needs in that moment.

"You got a condom?"

"Yes."

Relief passes through Kurt. If Parker didn't have a condom, he would have screamed in anger.

Pants undone and yanked down, a moan is ripped from his throat when Parker kneels and swallows him down to the base.

The tight, wet heat of Parker's mouth is everything he missed these past few weeks.

Fingers card through Parker's hair as he sucks and bobs his head. He thrusts his hips. Watches his cock glide between Parker's pinks lips.

He lets Parker suck him for a few minutes. Moans when he tugs and massages at his balls with his free hand.

He pushes him off when his need has become too great to ignore. "Fuck me already," he says when Parker looks up at him with lips shiny and red now.

Parker stands and removes his shirt. Kurt bites his lip at hard, defined muscles he wants to lick.

His own shirt removed, he turns to face the door. Sticks his ass out.

The sound of a foil packet being ripped open after jeans are shoved down has him looking back. The sight of Parker's cock amping up his need.

"Fuck! Get inside me already."

Parker grins. Strokes his cock to spread the lube from the small travel pack he had.

It doesn't matter that he only met Parker half an hour ago. That just outside the door he leans against is a houseful of people. That his best friend may be getting her heart broken at the moment.

All that matters is that he wants to feel Parker inside him. Wants to be fucked until he forgets his own name.

The slick head of Parker's cock nudges at his hole before pressing in.

"Make me scream," he begs once Parker is seated fully inside him.

Kurt walks out of that small laundry room forty minutes later on shaky legs and a wonderful high.

Parker not only made him scream, but he fucked him to two amazing orgasms that left him momentarily sated.

Now, facing Parker with a pleased grin, his hunger returns. He wants more. Wants to go back to Parker's place and fuck until he can't move.

But he remembers Ophelia. Has to see how things are with her before making plans.

"I have to go find my friend. Thanks for this."

Parker looks disappointed. "That's it? A quick fuck in the laundry room is all I get?"

"Why? What do you want?"

Parker steps close. Walks Kurt back until he comes in contact with a wall. Desire darkens his eyes. "At least a few more rounds. I didn't get enough of your ass." He reaches down and palms at Kurt's semi-hard cock. "Why don't we go back to my place so I can really make you scream."

_Yes!_

He wants. He wants so badly. Wants to follow Parker to his room to get several more hits of the drug he craves.

But he remembers Ophelia. Has to consider her before leaving.

"I have to check up on my friend before I know if I can leave," he tells Parker.

"Alright." Parker reaches into Kurt's back pocket and grabs his phone. "Unlock it. Let me give you my number. Call me if you want to leave with me."

Kurt quickly unlocks his phone and watches as Parker types in his name and number.

"You can use that when we get back," Parker says while handing the phone back.

"I will."

After Parker walks away, Kurt looks at his phone and sees a couple of missed calls from Ophelia. Both of them timestamped around the time Parker was fucking him.

He immediately calls her back.

Phone held to his ear, it's clear what outcome Ophelia had when it came to finding her boyfriend.

The smell of roses is the first thing Kurt notices when he opens his eyes. It's faint. Floral and sweet.

It's only when he fully comes awake and feels the body pressed to his front does he remember Ophelia is with him.

The tears weren't as many as he expected. He expected Ophelia to cry, which she did, but her main emotion was anger. Anger at Ashton and herself.

The blame she put on herself for being stupid and dating someone like Ashton, even though she knew his history, was strong. Between bouts of tears, she would berate herself for being so stupid and hopeful.

He just held her and listened the entire night. Knew it would be a dick move to say he was right. That she should have listened to him from the beginning.

Now, with Ophelia peacefully sleeping, he climbs out of bed and dresses to go get some much needed treats for both of them.

He's walking to the nearby coffee shop when he decides to text Parker.

_Kurt: Hey, Parker, it's Kurt. The guy you fucked in the laundry room last night._

Even as he types that, memories of his brief but amazing tryst with Parker has want unfurling in his belly.

_Kurt: Just wanted to say I had hoped to go home with you. Will definitely call you to hookup again when we return to school._

He hits send on the last message and pockets his phone.

When he returns to his dorm, it's to Ophelia awake and sat up against the head of his bed.

"Hey, Phe. I brought goodies." He holds up the coffee and white paper bag filled with donuts.

She smiles for the first time in hours. "You're the best."

Kurt climbs into bed with her. Sits cross-legged against the wall at her knees. The bag of donuts between them.

Ophelia grabs for a donut. Bites into the chocolate covered sugary goodness. "By the way," she chews and swallows, "what happened to you last night? You kind of just disappeared."

"I fucked some guy named Parker in the laundry room," he bluntly replies.

When it comes to his sex life and Ophelia, there is nothing he doesn't share.

It's the same for her. He knows about all of her sex adventures.

"Hot." Ophelia tears off a piece of her donut. Grins and waggles her eyebrows.

"You can say that again."

"Tell me everything."

So he does. Not sparing any detail as he recounts his hot, dirty encounter with Parker.

"Wait. You're not talking about Parker James, are you?" she suddenly asks.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't get his last name."

"Did he have a tattoo of a black feather on his chest?"

Kurt tries to recall if he saw a tattoo on Parker after he removed his shirt. Remembers the dark ink and picture of a black feather.

"Yeah, he did. Why? Who's Parker James?"

"Competitive swimmer. Just surprised. Didn't know he was gay."

It doesn't surprise Kurt that someone like Parker, someone who is an athlete and in the spotlight, would hide their sexuality while competing.

Ophelia and him easily polish off half the donuts. They finish their coffees and lie in bed.

"Good thing Max already left," Ophelia says as they lie there.

Max was his roommate who left two days prior.

"He wouldn't have minded you being here. He liked you."

"I got as much every time I came around."

With almond shaped eyes, dark, wavy hair that falls past her shoulders and frames her pretty face, Kurt can see why guys go crazy for his friend. She's gorgeous. A natural beauty. 

He just wishes he could understand what she ever saw in Ashton.

Ophelia turns and curls into his side. Rests her head on his chest.

He plays with her hair.

"Can't believe we only have a year left," she says.

"Yeah."

"At least we get to live together next year."

It was a no-brainer for both of them to decide to live together in an apartment off campus. After dealing with dorm rooms for three years this was something they both eagerly wanted.

It'll be difficult. But it's a challenge Kurt is looking forward to.

Besides, it'll be worth it to have more room and not have to worry about sharing a bathroom.

"I am so looking forward to having my own bathroom."

"Yes. I can peacefully masturbate without anyone judging me," Ophelia excitedly mentions.

The corner of Kurt's mouth lifts up in amusement. He knows just how much Ophelia loves to masturbate in the shower. It's something she tells him all the time while simultaneously complaining about not being able to do so, or having to do so late at night, because of all the other girls she shares the bathrooms with.

He twirls a lock of Ophelia's hair around a finger.

"You'll get to masturbate while showering to your hearts content now."

Ophelia lets out a small laugh. It's quickly followed by a soft sob. The moment of calm and happiness she was having broken.

Kurt holds her close as she cries. Tells her that she'll be okay. That things will eventually get better.

Later, as Ophelia sleeps in his bed, exhausted after crying, he lies in Max's empty bed and scrolls through the contacts on his phone to find someone to hookup with.

The hookup with Parker the night before created a need that can't be ignored. He wants. Aches. Hungers for more.

He briefly considers calling Parker and seeing where he's at. But quickly decides against it. The guy may be a great lay, but he won't come off as someone desperate and needy.

He can wait for him again.

One certain name he sees after scrolling through several has his cock growing hard at the memories that come along with it.

Richard Reins.

The memory of the last time they fucked is enough to have him sending a text.

_Kurt: Want to hookup?_

To his knowledge, Richard is not scheduled to leave for a couple more days. He just hopes that hasn't changed in the last day or two.

_Kurt: You still here?_

Three dots pop up on his screen to indicate Richard is replying.

**Richard: Yes and yes**

**Richard: I'll be over soon**

Kurt looks over at Ophelia. Thinks of how low it would be of him to kick her out just so he could get laid.

_Kurt: No. I'll come to you_

**Richard: I'll be waiting**

Just knowing Richard will be fucking him soon has his cock twitching.

Of all the guys he's fucked at school, Richard is the best lay he's had here. If ever.

The first time he slept with Richard was so incredible that he broke his rule about sleeping over. He passed out after several rounds of amazing sex; too tired and exhausted to move.

The rule was something he created and followed to avoid the chance of intimacy and closeness.

It's worked so far. Even when he sometimes stays over with Richard.

It's still sex between them.

Although he does sleepover with Richard whenever they hook up, he's managed to keep both out of what they share. Does so by making sure he's away from Richard on the bed when they sleep.

To be held, to have him that close, is too much. Something he can't handle.

Excitement begins to stir as he sits up.

It's been a couple of months since he hooked up with Richard. Since they had one of their spectacular nights of nothing but sex, sweat, and orgasms.

That's not his fault, though. The blame is squarely on Richard. Richard who had to go and ruin what they have by asking the next morning if they could be something more than sex. If they could have everything else that came with a relationship.

The anger he felt had him yelling at Richard while hastily dressing. He told him that he was ruining what they have. Made it clear, once again, that he doesn't date. That he doesn't believe in relationships and love and all that bullshit. Told him that it'll only ever be sex with him. Nothing more.

He stormed out of Richard's room, the high of their night together gone, and hasn't talked to him since.

But now he's horny and wants to get laid.

Ophelia wakes up as he's shoving his feet into a pair of shoes.

She sits up. Yawns and stretches. "Where are you going?"

"To go fuck Richard," he honestly replies. There's no need for modesty around Ophelia. They talk about sex as easily as some people discuss books or movies.

The excitement Ophelia seemed to briefly have seems to physically leave her as her shoulders drop in disappointment. "Oh."

"I don't have to go, Phe. I can stay."

She shakes her head. "No. I won't cock block you. Go and go get some."

Kurt finishes getting ready with trepidation. He debates with himself if he's doing the right thing or not.

"I'll only be a few hours," he says as he stands at the door.

That's plenty of time for Richard to fuck him a few times. Which will be enough for him.

Ophelia forces a smile. "I'll be here. Probably get some food. Watch a movie on your computer."

"Okay."

As he walks out of his room and down the hall, Kurt can't get Ophelia's sad expression out of his mind. It's not until he steps outside and the door closes behind him that he realizes what an asshole he's being.

As great as fucking Richard would be, which would be awesome, it would be ruined by the guilt that would eat him.

Kurt turns on his heels and heads back inside.

"How does pizza sound?" he says after opening his door.

Ophelia looks up at him with a beaming smile. "What about Richard?" she asks.

"My friend needs me more." Kurt takes a seat next to her. "So, what are we watching?"

Ophelia twists and gives him a hug. "Thank you. I really didn't want to be alone right now."

"I know, Phe. I understand." While he would rather be having his brains fucked out, he stays with his friend. Not only is it the right thing to do, he knows Ophelia needs him. And that she would do the same for him.

A few minutes later as Ophelia uses the restroom, Kurt messages Richard.

_Kurt: Sorry. Can't go. Something came up_

**Richard: Tell me about it**

The picture that pops up next has Kurt groaning and palming at his cock.

The picture Richard sent is of his right hand wrapped around his long, thick cock. Precum beads at the tip. A thatch of trimmed hair sits around the base.

The frustration at knowing that cock could have been inside him has him momentarily wondering if he could sneak out for an hour while Ophelia sleeps. But shame and guilt already eat at him for even thinking it. He would be worse than Ashton if he ditched his friend in her time of need for a quick fuck. No matter how good it is.

He stays put. Palms his cock harder.

_Kurt: That's mean!_

He adds the emoji of the angry face.

**Richard: I leave Friday. Want to hook up before then?**

Kurt looks up when Ophelia walks back into the room. The sadness in her eyes tells him what he knows he has to do.

_Kurt: I don't think so._

_Kurt: But I will call you when we get back. You can fuck me in my new apartment_

**Richardr: A christening. I'm in!**

"You talking to Richard?" Ophelia says when she catches him on his phone.

"Yeah. Telling him we can't meet up." Kurt sets his phone down on the bed. "But I did tell him he could fuck me in our new apartment."

"I'll make sure to be gone that day." Ophelia climbs back on the bed. "Now, let's watch some sexy men strip."

Kurt grabs his laptop. Opens it and plays Magic Mike.

An hour later, sat against the small headboard, laptop at their feet, box of pizza open in their laps, Ophelia suddenly sits up in surprise as she stares down at her phone.

"Fuck!"

Kurt sets aside his half-eaten slice of pizza and sits up. Worried about his friend. "What? What's wrong?"

Ophelia looks up from her phone, not nearly as concerned as Kurt expected. "The fucking cruise. I forgot."

Kurt knows what she's referring to without asking.

Months ago, Ophelia decided to surprise Ashton with a week long cruise for his birthday. It was a gift he thought was ridiculous considering Ashton's idea of a gift to Ophelia was sex.

"Don't go," he says, lying back again. "Better yet, ask for a refund."

"I can't. It's too late." Ophelia groans. "I don't want to waste this trip."

"Then go."

"What about the oth-" Ophelia suddenly stops. She turns to Kurt with a big, pleading eyes. "Kurt, my best friend, my friend I love so much, how much do you love me?"

It takes a second for it to click for Kurt what Ophelia is asking. "No." He shoves the pizza box off him. Climbs out of bed. "Hell no, Phe! You know I hate open water."

"You'll be on a ship. Completely safe."

"I don't care. People fall off cruise ships all the time and are never found. No! No, no, no."

"Please, Kurt." Ophelia kneels on the bed. She holds her hands together as if in prayer while begging. "I don't want this to go to waste. This way I know the other ticket is being put to good use."

"No, Phe." Kurt crosses his arms as if that's final. He sits on the edge of the other bed.

Cruises are not his thing. They terrify him for many reasons. The main one being the whole open water thing. He would rather endure a week of screaming toddlers than a cruise. Which is saying something since he hates kids.

"I'll let you go fuck Richard," Ophelia bargains, a sly smile spreading across her face.

Ophelia knows him too fucking well. Because he'll do anything, even spend the week on a ship, for the chance to go fuck Richard.

"I hate you," he grumbles while grabbing for his shoes.

"Yay!" Ophelia excitedly claps while bouncing on the bed. "This is great."

"The only great thing is me getting laid tonight," Kurt remarks while shoving his feet in his Converse.

Ophelia playfully rolls her eyes. Climbs off the bed. "I have to go and pack what I can. Ohh! Swimsuits. I get to go buy new swimsuits!"

As much as he hates this whole cruise thing, Kurt loves that it's making his friend happy.

"I'm going to go get dicked down. I'll see you later."

"Okay. I'll text you all the info."

With that, Kurt tells Ophelia bye and texts Richard about his change of plans.


	3. Chapter 3

_"His smile ruins me." Autoboyography, Christina Lauren_

Fear prickles at the back of his neck as he takes in the cruise liner nearby.

The ship is huge. Massive in a way that terrifies Kurt.

There were pictures he saw online. Photos looked at to get an idea of what he would be dealing with for the next week. But it's nothing compared to the real thing.

Thoughts run wild and rampant of accidentally falling overboard and being lost at sea forever as he stares up at the giant vessel.

Dread settles heavy in the pit of his stomach. He's tempted to grab his luggage and turn around. To stay on land where he knows it's safe.

Fingers grip the handle of his bag. Knuckles turn white. The urge to turn and bail strong.

"Phe."

"Yeah?"

He looks to her. Sees the excitement on her face even though she wears sunglasses. It's then that he realizes he can't abandon her at the eleventh hour. He can't leave her alone after what she's been through.

After Ashton and what he put her through, this is something she needs. A week away to forget her problems. To drink and get happily distracted by gorgeous looking men.

He finds himself wondering how the hell he got talked into all of this. Then he remembers the wild night of sex he had with Richard.

He looks back at the ship and grins. Thinks of that night two weeks ago.

"Worth it."

"Did you say something?" Ophelia asks.

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "So, when do we start boarding?"

Ophelia looks at sheet of paper with all the information she needs. "This says at nine. So..." She checks her phone. "Twenty minutes."

That's more than enough time for Kurt to inform Ophelia of the dangers of cruises. To try one last attempt to get out of this. Even though the last dozen haven't worked. And he's sure this one won't either. But he has to at least try.

"You do know cruise ships are breeding grounds for the norovirus. We'll probably spend a chunk of time throwing up everywhere." That earns him several hard, annoyed glares from the other people around them waiting to board. He ignores them all. Focuses on the few minutes he has to change Ophelia's mind.

"Kurt, I plan on getting drunk every night. So I was going to puke either way," Ophelia smartly replies.

He playfully glares at her.

"Drinking and cruise ships are two things that shouldn't mix. How many of those people that fell overboard do you think were drunk?" he pointedly asks. "We should stay clear of alcohol for the week."

"How about you stay clear of alcohol." Ophelia shoots a sultry smile to a young, good looking guy that stands a few feet away eyeing both of them.

He knows that look. The one that she gives a guy she wants to sleep with.

"Seriously, Phe?" Kurt asks, more surprised than anything since her breakup with Ashton is still new. He figured she would look and not touch.

"What?" Ophelia shrugs her shoulders like it's no big deal. "I haven't gotten laid in over a month. I want dick. And I plan to get some this week. So, don't cock block me."

Kurt smiles at her apparent horniness. "Okay." He holds his hands up as if in surrender. "Go take that vagina out on a ride."

"Damn right I will. I didn't wax for nothing."

Kurt snorts.

The guy walks over after Ophelia waves her fingers at him.

His name is Brent. He's their age and attends NYU. And he makes it perfectly clear what he wants.

"I'm in cabin two-oh-four," he says with a knowing smirk aimed in Ophelia's direction. "You should stop by." His green eyes look to Kurt. The same desire in them. "You too."

Kurt returns his grin. Eyes him up and down, liking what he sees.

Brent walks away.

Ophelia turns her attention on him. "Don't you even think about it," she warns.

Kurt sours a little at having to give Brent up. He would have been a fun distraction.

"Fine. As much as I would have loved to bounce on his dick, you can have it to yourself."

The audible gasps he hears around him makes him roll his eyes. People look at him scandalously, like he said something worse than admitting to liking dick.

One set of eyes, bright hazel colored ones, look at him with amusement in them.

The guy they belong to is sexy in a "That's completely unfair" kind of way. Kurt wants to walk over and kiss the guy breathless. To ask him to take him all day and night for the next week.

He wants to know his name. What he looks like naked. What he looks like when he comes. Especially while buried inside him.

It's then that Kurt is glad he listened to his instincts and packed that box of condoms and lube. Because if there is one thing that will get him through this week of hell it's sex.

Ophelia looks at him with a pleased smile. "Thank you."

It takes a second for him to remember why Ophelia is thanking him. Then he remembers boring Brent. After seeing Mr. Sexy, he has something better.

They begin boarding the gigantic cruise ship five minutes later.

"So the week from hell begins," he dramatically states once they're onboard.

"Quit being so negative. You don't know what could happen."

Kurt bites his tongue from saying all the wrong things that could happen.

For everything he hates about the cruise, the room is not one of them.

It's spacious and nice. A queen sized bed sits against one wall. A television sits on a dresser on the opposite wall. A small couch is next to the bed. A pair of sliding doors open to a small, private balcony. The bathroom is a bit small but just as nice with a shower with frosted glass doors.

"You really sprang for the good one, huh?" Kurt runs and jumps onto the bed. Faceplants on to the pile of pillows.

"Yes," Ophelia says from the table tucked into one corner of the room. "It WAS his birthday present."

Kurt rolls over and pushes up onto his elbows. "He wasn't worth this."

"No shit." Ophelia faces him. "But you are."

"Damn right I am." He sits up. "Only a true friend would give up gorgeous dick like Brent for their other friend to have."

Ophelia agrees with a smile and nod of her head.

Kurt finds it's pointless to mention he no longer wants Brent after seeing Mr. Sexy.

The memory of the gorgeous guy on the dock brings a flush to his face.

Although this entire cruise may be his version of the seventh circle of hell, that guy is one sexy silver lining.

He wants to walk the ship to find him. To spend the next seven days in bed having hot, filthy, no strings attached sex with him.

The thought of fucking the stranger has want burning through him. Desire unfurls in his belly.

He drops down on the bed. "If I don't get properly laid this week, I'll be pissed," he huffs.

"There was some serious good looking options I saw as we boarded. I'm sure you'll find someone."

Kurt thinks of the sexy, hazel-eyed stranger.

Ophelia and him spend the next twenty minutes unpacking. He playfully teases her about the small bullet vibrator she brought.

"Hey," she clutches the small, pink toy, "I love this thing. Of course I would bring it. Though, now meeting Brent," she drops it in her toiletry case, "I don't think I'll need it."

Kurt snorts.

"I'm hungry," he says as he lies on the bed.

Ophelia picks up the pamphlet on the dresser. "This says breakfast is still being served. Want to go eat?"

"Yes."

The dining area is packed with other people hungry like them.

The smell of the food making him even hungrier. Which has him piling more food than necessary onto his plate.

"You know, for someone so worried about getting sick, I'm surprised you're eating from the buffet."

Kurt looks up to tell off whoever talked to him. But his breath comes up short when his eyes land on Mr. Sexy. Want thickly runs through his veins.

Up close it's easier to see the array of colors in his eyes. The golds and yellows and greens. They're the most stunning eyes he's ever seen. Eyes he'll never forget.

His own eyes dart down to full pink lips stretched into a smirk. He finds himself wondering what they would feel like against his. How they would taste. What they would look like stretched around his cock as those hazel colored eyes look up at him through thick lashes.

But as he stands there, probably looking as stupid as he feels as he stares, want thrumming through him, he replays what the guy said and becomes annoyed.

The annoyance is bred more from hunger more than anything. Any other time and he would have brushed off the comment. But it's something else on top of his already terrible week he's about to endure.

"Excuse me? Why would you tell a complete stranger that?"

The guy grins. "You were loud coming onto the ship." He pops a piece of cantaloup into his mouth.

"And you think just because you overheard me complain that gives you a right to talk to me like you know me?" 

The nerve of this guy. Kurt wants to knock his plate of food out of his hands. To slap him across his stupid, sexy face.

"I was just pointing out. No need to get all bitchy."

Kurt furrows his brows as anger begins to simmer under his skin. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Blaine."

"I don't care."

"You did ask."

"It was a rhetorical question. Do you know those?"

Blaine takes a step closer. Amusement lights up his eyes as the corner of his mouth ticks up. "What's your name?"

Kurt ignores how his body reacts to Blaine's closeness. Stops himself from picturing those full lips wrapped around his cock.

_Fuck!_

He wants that. Wants Blaine to drop to his knees and suck his cock. Wants to fuck that smart mouth of Blaine's until his eyes water and voice goes scratchy.

"Why do you need to know?"

Blaine shrugs. "We're here for the next week. I want to know what to call you the next time I run into you."

"It's a big ship. I doubt we see each other again." Kurt grabs his plate of food and walks away.

He finds Ophelia at a table talking with Brent, who looks at her like his next conquest. Usually he would step in. Would warn the guy off. But he knows Ophelia wants this. Wants to let loose and have fun this week. Even if that means meaningless sex with some guy she'll never see again.

Jealousy rears its ugly head. He's not jealous about her fucking Brent. Because he was over that as soon as it happened. But he's jealous that she already found a guy and it hasn't even been two hours.

_Blaine._

He ignores his head. Because no way is he fucking Blaine now. Not after what happened at the buffet.

The nerve of Blaine. To say what he did. To get under his skin.

To make him so aroused he wanted to climb him right then and there.

Kurt stabs a piece of watermelon with his fork a little too harshly. It garners Ophelia's attention. She looks from Brent to him. Concern mars her features.

"You okay?"

"Fine," he mumbles and eats his fruit.

He wishes he was at home. At least there he would have been able to call Colton, the guy he screws for the summer months, and be getting laid at the moment.

After breakfast, and telling Ophelia that it was okay to go with Brent to explore the ship, he decides to go back to their room for a much needed nap. Half-way to the room a cute guy in a cruise line uniform catches his eye. The guy returns his interested look. Tips his head to follow him before turning to walk away.

The blowjob is good. Not great. The guy is too sloppy for his liking. And when he comes, it's with a huff of relief at it being over.

He tucks himself back into his shorts and exits the supply closet the guy dragged him into. With a weak thanks to the guy, not answering when he asks if they can hookup again, he leaves to find his room.

It takes longer than he likes to reach the cabin. Inside, he faceplants on the bed and groans.

If this morning is any indicator to what the rest of the week holds for him, it's going to majorly blow.

As his eyes grow heavy, he can't stop himself from thinking about Blaine and how much he hates and wants him.

His dreams are filled with being bent over the bed and Blaine taking him rough and hard for hours.

A body falling on top of him wakes him from his wonderful dream. He lets out an strained oomph.

"Oh my god, Kurt," Ophelia moans into his ear. "I haven't been eaten out like that in years."

Kurt smiles at his friend, and at least one of them getting good head.

"I'm happy for you and your vagina."

Ophelia softly laughs. She rolls off and flops next to him on the bed. "Is it too forward if I fuck him tonight?"

"Phe, you just had your vagina in his face. I don't think you can get any forward than that."

"True," Ophelia replies with a snicker. She turns on her side facing him. "So, you see anyone you want to hookup with?"

Kurt decides to not tell her about the guy who works the cruise since he's not worth mentioning. "Nah." He shakes his head. "I think I may have to solo it this week."

Ophelia looks upset for him. "I can share Brent if you want."

"No. He's yours. I'm fine with some self-love." Kurt rolls to his back, not caring that Ophelia can see the obvious bulge in his shorts. "Besides, he wouldn't go back to you after he had me," he jokes.

Ophelia playfully smacks his chest, laughing. "Shut up." She keeps her hand on his chest. Taps her fingers as she seems to think something over. "You know what? That might actually be true."

Kurt is a bit taken aback by that reply since he didn't expect it. "What? Why?"

"You don't remember Vincent Caste?"

The name alone makes Kurt cringe for the main reason of what he caused by sleeping with him in high school.

"That wasn't my fault," he defends.

"Everyone knew he was going to ask Penelope Harrison out. But in you come and give him the best night of his life. Poor Penelope was forgotten in an instant."

"Still not my fault."

"Liar."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm a great fuck," he replies. "Besides, I rejected Vincent for the rest of the year. Told him to go be with Penelope."

"You fucked him all through summer after school ended," Ophelia bluntly points out.

Kurt playfully glares at him. "You just had to bring that up."

Ophelia grins. "Yes."

"Whatever." He crosses his arms over his chest. "I won't apologize for my actions. Vincent knew how to fuck. So I fucked him." The memory of the summer before he left for college where Vincent and him went at it like rabbits brings a smile to his face.

"You know him and Penelope are engaged now?"

"What?!"

"Yeah. A couple of months ago," Ophelia says. "I saw it on her Facebook."

"That's cool. I hope she has a lifetime of happiness with him and his dick. Did I ever tell you he had a great dick?" Kurt gets a far-off dreamy look as he remembers Vincent's dick, and everything he did with it.

"Would you like a few minutes alone?" Ophelia teases.

It's his turn to tell her to playfully shut up.

He turns on his side facing her. "Phe, I haven't gotten laid in two weeks!" he whines like a child denied cookies. "I need dick."

"Sorry, I can't help you in that department. I don't have the right equipment." She gestures to between her legs.

He pouts.

"Stupid vagina. Why can't you have a dick?"

"Because you would fuck me and we wouldn't be friends," she replies.

"Rhetorical question," he says, wondering why he's had to explain that twice today.

He suddenly finds himself thinking of Blaine and how things would have been great if he had kept his pretty mouth shut. They could have fucked. They could have been fucking right this moment. A thought that both arouses and angers Kurt.

But no. Blaine had to go and open his tempting mouth. Had to call him a bitch and ruin the chance of being dicked down by him.

"I'm gonna shower. Brent wants to have dinner together tonight. Is that okay?"

"Perfectly." No way is he going to whine about being alone and put guilt on Ophelia. She deserves tonight. Deserves to have sex that has a chance to leave her satisfied in a way Ashton never could.

It's an hour later when Ophelia emerges from the bathroom in a knee-length, flowy, yellow dress with half her wavy hair pinned back with a clip.

He wolf-whistles, which makes her laugh.

"You look cute, Phe."

"Not what I was going for."

"What are you going for, then?"

"Fuckable."

"I don't think you'll achieve that in that dress," Kurt replies. He eyes her for a second. "Are you wearing underwear?"

"Yes," Ophelia replies like it's obvious.

"Take them off. Tell Brent. Then you'll come off as fuckable."

Ophelia considers it for a moment before slipping her hands under her dress and shimmying out of her black lace panties.

"Thanks." She tosses them at Kurt's head.

Kurt ducks out of the way while making a show of being disgusted.

Ophelia smoothes her hands down her dress. "I'm going. Don't wait up for me."

"I won't."

After she leaves, he changes to go eat dinner. Throws on a plain outfit since he isn't eating with anyone or anywhere fancy.

Dinner is a lonely affair of eating at one of the many restaurants the cruise has to offer.

After finishing his meal and leaving, he notices the cruise worker from earlier. A groan of annoyance leaves him when the guy grins at seeing him.

"Hi." The guy bites his lip while eyeing him up and down.

"Hey."

"I'm Gavin. I didn't get to tell you that earlier."

Kurt just smiles to be polite.

"I get off in twenty minutes."

The offer sits heavy in his unspoken words. Kurt debates for a few moments if he should take him up on it.

On the one hand it would be sex. But on the other, he knows it won't be great.

Then he figures "What the hell?" If he's going to be stuck on this horrible ship, he might as well have some mediocre sex to pass his time.

An hour later Gavin fucks him to an okay release that only leaves him hungry for something better. Someone who burns heat through him with a single glance.

In the shower after kicking Gavin out, he washes away his latest mistake. Wraps a hand around his cock and strokes while thinking of hazel colored eyes and full lips.

It takes a good minute for Kurt to remember where he is when he wakes up the next morning.

He groans and curses Ashton and Ophelia while turning to his front.

"Six more fucking days," he annoyingly moans into the pillow his face is buried in.

The memory of the night before, of Gavin, has him wanting off this ship even more.

The night before was a huge mistake for many reasons. Mainly because now he'll have to see Gavin around. And that's the last thing he wants.

He'll just have to figure out how to avoid him.

Ophelia saunters into the room with messy hair, a wrinkled dress, shoes dangling from her finger, and a big, goofy grin on her face.

"I'm guessing it went well?"

"Amazing!" she softly exclaims while falling backwards on the bed. She happily sighs. "He did things to me with his mouth and fingers and dick that should be illegal."

"Lucky," Kurt says, barely containing his jealousy. "You seeing him again today?"

"Actually," Ophelia sits up, "we're having breakfast then going rock climbing. Want to join us?"

"Do you really think I'm going to say yes to rock climbing on a cruise ship?"

"I had to ask. What are you going to do?"

"Probably lay by the pool. Ogle cute, unattainable guys."

"You mean straight."

"Like that ever stopped them."

Ophelia just snorts and shakes her head. "I still don't get how you manage that."

"I promise them the best sex they'll ever have. Then I give them a preview by sucking their dick."

"Then you blow their mind and have them coming back for more."

"Not all the time."

"But it does happen."

"Yes, it does." Kurt thinks about the handful of straight guys he fucked and had coming back for more. Only two he screwed again. Vincent and a guy named Carlos he slept with his second year of college.

They were both great lays that had no business fucking him like they did considering they never touched a guy before him.

"I need a shower." Ophelia climbs off the bed and disappears into the bathroom.

"I need good dick," he mutters under his breath in reply.

Out on a lounger by the pool on the top deck after breakfast, in red swim trunks with sunglasses on, he watches the cute lifeguard that sits and watches over everyone in the pool. Unfortunately, he is sure the guy is straight considering he saw him checking out some girl's ass a few minutes ago. It's the kind of straight that even he couldn't sway him.

"Guess it's not that big."

Kurt looks over in time to see Blaine dropping down onto the empty lounge chair next to him. Annoyance simmers under his skin. Along with interest and desire.

"All your exes tell you that?"

Blaine chuckles. "The exact opposite, in fact."

Kurt snorts, but bites back a moan. The idea that Blaine may be telling the truth has him squeezing his thighs together. "Anyone ever tell you it's not good to brag?"

"Is that another rhetorical question?"

He makes a show of loudly huffing in annoyance. "Go away."

"I'm good here." Blaine removes his shirt and sits back on the lounger. Slips on a pair of sunglasses.

He shouldn't look. Should lie back, shut his eyes, and pretend Blaine isn't lying there looking like every wet dream he's had come to life. But he can't stop himself. His eyes roam over Blaine's body that looks like it was crafted by the finest sculptor that ever lived. They pass over hardened pink nipples he wants to suck. Over hard, defined muscles. Drag down to the outline of his cock he can barely make out through his swim trunks.

Want for this man ratchets up. It grows like ivy inside him. Slowly taking up every space until it'll be all he knows and feels.

"Enjoying the view?"

His eyes dart up to Blaine's face and the smirk he wears.

Kurt looks away while mumbling a low _Fuck you._

Blaine chuckles. "I'll happily oblige if you want, gorgeous."

"Don't call me that."

"Then tell me your name."

"No."

"That's okay. I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"Or never," Kurt adds.

Blaine turns his head. Even though his eyes are covered by his sunglasses, a tremble wracks Kurt's body at knowing his gaze is on him. "Have lunch with me?"

"I already ate."

"Dinner, then?"

"No."

"Let's skip logistics, then. Come back to my room and fuck me."

Kurt is sure he is on fire. Sure his body has spontaneously combusted into flames. And the only solution to putting them out is Blaine.

But he won't give in. Not to Blaine. Not to what his body so desperately wants.

"No." His voice comes out less sure than he would like.

Blaine catches it. "Not so sure, are we?"

"I'm sure," he states in an even voice. "So you can stop trying."

"Where's the fun in giving up?" Blaine runs a hand through his curls. Which shows off his toned arm and makes the muscles of his chest ripple. "Especially since I know you want me."

Kurt lets out a snort. "What makes you believe that lie?"

"Little tells."

"What little tells?" Kurt mocks Blaine's voice.

"The flush to your cheeks. The way your breathing has sped up the slightest. The want I know is swimming in your eyes." Blaine purposely runs a hand down his lickable abs, knowing it'll draw Kurt's attention. Which it does. A grin splits his face when he notices. "Little tells."

Kurt huffs. "Too bad that's all bullshit."

"Is that so?" Blaine lifts an accusatory eyebrow.

"Yes." Kurt decides to play Blaine's game by biting his lower lip and releasing it. Slowly draws his tongue over it. He grins when Blaine releases the softest of moans. "I'm breathing heavier because I'm hot and thirsty. My cheeks have flush because I've been sitting in the sun for an hour. And there is no want in my eyes."

"Take off your sunglasses, then. Prove me wrong," Blaine says.

"No. The sun is bright. I don't want to hurt my eyes."

Blaine grins like he won. "Why are you denying this?"

"Denying what? I am perfectly capable of admitting that I don't like you," Kurt replies in half-truths.

A part of him doesn't like Blaine. Would be glad to see him walk barefoot along a mile long road littered with LEGOs. But the other part wants to strip him naked and ride him until the sun comes up.

"Besides, what makes you think I'll sleep with someone I just met? What makes you think I'm that kind of person?"

It's totally the kind of person he is. But he won't let Blaine know that.

When it comes to guys, he keeps emotions out of it. It's easier that way. Easy to just fuck some random person than risk getting to know and fall for them. Just keeping it at sex keeps him and his heart safe.

"Because that's the kind of person you are," Blaine answers. "I've known guys like you. Can spot them a mile away. You fuck guys then leave. I bet you have guys you keep in touch with just to fuck. Am I wrong?"

Kurt's cheeks heat with anger. Anger at Blaine for easily figuring him out. Anger at himself for even getting angry.

He is who he is. He doesn't need some guy judging him for that. Doesn't need Blaine making him feel horrible for how he loves his life.

"You judge everyone you just meet?" His voice comes out seething.

"I never said I was judging you. Just pointing out what I know." Blaine sits up and swings his legs over the side of the lounger facing Kurt. "I meant no harm."

"Well, you caused it in spades." Kurt looks forward. Turns his attention back to the lifeguard, who in turn watches a girl around his age in a red and white striped bikini lie out on a towel tanning.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt whips his head to Blaine at the apology and sincerity to his voice. It's surprising to hear Blaine apologize just because he seems like the guy who wouldn't.

"Don't be so shocked," Blaine says with a light chuckle. "I know when to admit to being an asshole. And I was one. Yesterday and right now."

"So, he does have a big brain," Kurt retorts.

Blaine chuckles. "I deserved that." He leans back on his hands. The position shows off his chest and abs. Kurt imagines painting those abs white with his cum. "My friends tend to tell me I speak without thinking."

"Your friends are right."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. As you can tell my brain to mouth filter is lacking."

Kurt figures he can deny Blaine's apology and tell him to leave him alone for the rest of the cruise. Something tells him Blaine would listen. But he doesn't want that.

"Apology accepted," he says. "For now," he tacks on.

Blaine grins. "So, you gonna tell me your name?"

"No."

With that, Kurt rests his head back against the lounge chair and spends the next half hour watching Blaine out the corner of his eye.

Later as he changes in his room for dinner, butterflies flit around in his stomach as he recalls earlier being by the pool with Blaine.

After their conversation, Kurt sat there so sexually frustrated he came close to jumping into Blaine's lap. It didn't help that Blaine shoved his swim trunks so low that Kurt was so close to seeing the base of his cock.

It didn't escape Blaine that he was staring, and aroused. The grin and knowing look in his eyes he saw after lifting his sunglasses gave that away. He had the urge to smack him across his pretty face before crashing their mouths together.

When he finally got up to leave, not wanting to be a lobster for the remainder of the cruise, it was to Blaine saying "I'll see you at dinner." He just looked at him like he was ridiculous while pretending not to hear what restaurant to meet him at.

Now dressed in tight cargo shorts that show off his ass and a light blue button down, Kurt stands in the mirror checking himself out while repeatedly telling himself not to give into Blaine's charms. To not sleep with him when that's all he wants to do.

This is a chase, he tells himself. He's never made any guy chase him. Never saw the fun in delaying what they both wanted. Now, though, he wants Blaine to chase. To work for him. Not only is it fun and thrilling, it makes the sexual tension that is thick between them so much better.

Blaine knows, and he knows, they both want this. Want to tear at clothes and fuck until they can't walk straight.

For some reason, one that has to do with being stuck on a cruise ship for a week, he's going to use up time having some sort of fun.

Pleased with how he looks, Kurt turns off the bathroom light and heads out to go meet Blaine.

The smug look on Blaine's face when he spots him almost has him turning on his heel and leaving. But he decides not to let Blaine know how much he affects him. Doesn't want him to think he has any weight to the choices he makes.

"What?" He takes a seat across from Blaine. "I heard they have good food here."

"I didn't say anything," Blaine defends, grin still on his face.

Kurt eyes him over the menu he picked up. "You didn't have to."

The waiter arrives and he breaks his rule about drinking and orders a vodka tonic.

"Old enough to drink, I see," Blaine says after the waiter leaves with their drink orders.

"I'm old enough to do a lot of things."

"I'm grateful for that."

It's then that Kurt really takes in the sexy guy before him. Notices the faintest of lines at Blaine's eyes. The sight of which leaves him curious.

"How old are you?"

Blaine sits back in his chair. "How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know. I'm shit at guessing ages," Kurt admits.

"Tell you what," Blaine sits up once more, "you get within three years you win."

"If I don't?"

"I get your name. So," Blaine arches an eyebrow, "guess."

Kurt looks Blaine over. Thinks about the sculpted body underneath the lilac colored button down he wears. Tries to calculate if someone in their twenties could have eyes that seem to have seen so much. Takes in the nearly flawless, tanned skin.

"Alright," he says, settling on a number, "I have a number."

"Tell me?"

"I want to amend the rules."

"To?"

"If I win," he draws out the tension by slowly taking a drink of water; licks his lips, "I want a lap dance."

Blaine's eyes ignite with burning desire. "Deal. What's your guess?"

Just then their waiter returns with their drinks. Takes their orders and leaves.

"Well?"

Kurt takes a drink of his vodka tonic. "Where's the fun in telling you now? How about delayed gratification. I'll tell you after dinner."

"Tease."

"You have no idea. So, where are you from?"

Blaine takes a drink of his bourbon. "Washington."

"I can see why you're on this cruise." Just the thought of the state makes Kurt cold.

"What about you?"

"Ohio," Kurt replies.

"You seeing anyone?"

"Forward."

"Just want to be careful. Don't want to fuck somebody's boyfriend."

"How can you peg me so perfectly earlier but assume I have a boyfriend based on what you know I am?" Kurt questions.

Blaine smiles. "Touché. So no boyfriend. Good."

"You? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Does my hand count?" Blaine jokes.

Kurt laughs.

"You ever have a threesome?"

"Yes." Kurt likes how blunt Blaine is being, and how honest he's being in return. "You?"

"Once. Did you fuck or get fucked?"

"I got fucked while some guy sucked my dick. You?"

"I did the fucking." Blaine smirks and takes another drink of his bourbon. "That's what I like. I enjoy unraveling a guy with my cock. Slowly fucking him, driving him wild, until I pound his ass until he comes screaming around my cock."

Kurt squeezes his thighs together. Pathetically loses at fighting the blush that stains his cheeks as he imagines Blaine doing to him what he mentioned.

Oh man does he want that.

His body aches for it. Wants it like a junkie looking for the next better fix.

Blaine notices. Which is why he says, "Let me fuck you?"

He wants to cry out yes. To give himself over to Blaine until he forgets who and where he is.

But he thinks about the chase. About the payoff of delaying this.

"No."

Their server arrives with their food.

They eat dinner and enjoy small talk. Kurt learns Blaine grew up in Washington but is wanting to move. That his parents are still happily married and as much in love as when they first met. That he has an orange Tabby cat named Julius, after the drink and not the Roman Emperor. That he was engaged once but ended it after finding his fiancé fucking someone else in their bed. That he enjoys sex as much as him. That he enjoys hookups with guys he'll never see again just because it's easier.

Kurt divulges things about himself. Talks about his childhood. Mentions losing his mom. Talks about losing his virginity at sixteen and never looking back. Talks about wanting to get out of Ohio and move to somewhere different. Talks about his dream of being a writer.

He opens up to Blaine in a way he's never opened up to a guy before. In a way he's only ever opened up to Ophelia. Tells him things he's never told another guy.

"Wait." Blaine chuckles as he holds up a hand to stop Kurt. "What theory?"

Kurt laughs. "My blowjob theory."

"Which is?"

"That if he sucks at blowing you, then he'll suck a fucking you," he replies.

Blaine laughs like he heard a joke. "Oh my god!"

"What? It totally works. I've personally tested it many times."

"I'm not denying that," Blaine says between bouts of laughter. "I'm just really fucking amused."

"I'm glad I could do that," Kurt remarks, trying to sound mad but unable to hold in his own laughter. "Let me tell you, testing that theory was fun and not so fun."

"I believe you."

"About my theory?"

"No. About it not being fun." Blaine finally calms and takes a few deep breaths. "It's utter bullshit, though."

Kurt tips his chin up to Blaine. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I've had men be terrible at blowing me then turn around and fuck my brains out."

"Well, we're not all so lucky."

"Maybe you're being subjective. Not giving the men who are bad at blowing you a fair chance. You automatically assume they'll be terrible in bed based on some unfair data."

"How is it unfair?"

"Besides the fact that some guys are nervous blowing another guy they just met?" Blaine says. "How about surroundings? Expectations? Experience? You can't compost data on some guy based on a singular moment. You need repeat performances."

Kurt opens his mouth to debate Blaine but realizes he's right. It is completely unfair and lopsided the way he has been judging guys based on how they blow him.

He playfully glares at Blaine.

"I hate you and your stupid brain."

Blaine grins like he won. Which he technically did.

"Are you a scientist or something?"

"No," Blaine says. "Just smart enough not to judge a guy based on his dick sucking skills."

Kurt grabs his half-eaten roll and chucks it at Blaine's head, muttering a few curse words at him in the process.

After dinner, they walk out of the restaurant. Blaine at his side.

"So, what's your guess?"

Kurt looks at him confused for a second until he remembers the bet.

"Oh. Right. Thirty-five."

Blaine eyes him curiously. "What makes you guess that?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugs his shoulders. "Just a guess. Am I right?"

"Let's go out onto the deck."

Kurt is hesitant to go any closer to the railing after following Blaine out onto the deck. He stays practically plastered to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks when he notices him pressed up against the wall.

"Being cautious."

"From what?"

"From falling over."

"Hey," Blaine moves to stand in front of him, "it's okay." Kurt stares into hazel colored eyes filled with truth. Eyes that say he'll be protected. "You're okay."

A blush stains his cheeks. It's embarrassing to show fear over something so ridiculous. Especially in front of someone he's really attracted to. Someone he's barely met.

"I've been drinking," he states. "I'll fall over."

"You had two drinks. And you look clear-headed to me. Sober enough not to accidentally go over." Kurt still shakes his head. "Tell you what, close your eyes."

"No."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Some part of Kurt finds himself believing and trusting Blaine. It's why he takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes.

"Now, was that so hard?" Blaine teases.

"Fuck you."

Blaine chuckles.

Hands go to his hips and slowly pull him away from the wall.

"You were out on the deck earlier," Blaine says. "What's so different?"

"Darkness," is Kurt's reply.

He feels the moment Blaine moves from in front of him to behind. Feels lips barely ghost up his neck, sending shivers through him.

"Reach out," Blaine whispers into his ear.

The brush of warm breath over his ear more arousing than it should be.

Arms lift and reach out. Hands cover his and lower them until they come in contact with cold metal. Kurt immediately goes still against Blaine. Grips the railing for dear life while also trying to step backwards. It's no use, though. Blaine is an unmovable brick wall.

"Don't panic," Blaine calmly tells him. "Just relax."

It's nearly impossible to do anything but panic. Just as impossible to relax. The knowledge that he's so close to the railing, to the edge, sends him in a tizzy of fear and dread.

He wants away. Wants to be back inside where it's safe and he's protected. But Blaine keeps him prisoner to his spot.

"You're okay. I've got you."

Blaine's arm winding around his waist comforts him more than his words do. The physical touch more trusting than the spoken one.

The smell of the ocean, the sound of the waves, sends Kurt's heart racing. Just knowing how close the water is petrifies him like nothing else.

"Open your eyes."

Kurt shakes his head.

The arm around his waist tightens its hold as Blaine presses into him from behind.

The feel of Blaine's hard cock rubbing into his ass ignites a storm of want and hunger inside him. Has him forgetting where he is, and what he's doing.

A soft moan falls from his lips when Blaine grinds his hips forward. Skims his fingers along his neck and pushes a thumb past his lips. Uncontrollable fire erupts wherever Blaine touches. Need rages inside him while hunger claws like an animal ready to attack.

He sucks Blaine's thumb. Licks over it. Twirls over the tip like it's the head of his cock.

"Gonna fuck this mouth," Blaine growls.

Kurt trembles. Wants the same thing.

"Open your eyes."

Without realizing, Kurt opens his eyes. The ease and calm he feels vanishing the moment his sight lands on the dark, open water. He goes rigid against Blaine as he retightens his grip on the rail.

It's then he figures out what Blaine did. That he distracted him with his own body to get him to do what he wanted.

He hates him.

He wants him.

He wants to smack him.

He wants to fuck out his anger towards him.

Not even five seconds after he opens his eyes does he let go of the railing and turn around. He buries his face in Blaine's chest. Hides away from what scares him.

Arms instantly wrap around and hold him close.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I don't like open water," he quietly admits. "It scares the hell out of me."

The mere thought of turning back around terrifies him. Makes him sick to his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing on a cruise?"

Kurt pulls back enough to see Blaine. "My friend Phe practically begged me to come."

"Some friend."

"Yeah. But I couldn't let her down. She needed this."

"How so?"

Kurt tells Blaine about Ophelia discovering her boyfriend cheating on her. How happy she looked at the prospect of going on the cruise. How he didn't want to be the one to ruin that happiness.

"Now do you understand?"

"Yeah. I get it." Blaine rubs a comforting hand up and down Kurt's back. "Now I get why you gave up Mr. Ivy League."

Kurt looks at Blaine confused. "Who?"

"When we were waiting to board. The one that invited you and Ophelia to his room."

"Oh. You mean Brent."

"Yes. That douchebag looking asshole."

The hard set of Blaine's eyes has something clicking for Kurt.

"Oh, my god! You're jealous!" he exclaims with glee.

"No, I'm not."

Kurt steps closer to Blaine when he lets him go and steps back. A huge grin splits his face. "You're jealous of some guy that wants to fuck me."

Blaine snarls.

"That's sexy." Kurt presses up against Blaine. Forgets about what's behind him and focuses on the sexy distraction in front of him. "You don't have to worry, though."

"Why?" Blaine's voice comes out less harsh than it did a moment ago.

"Because someone else caught my eye seconds later."

The smirk that spreads across Blaine's face, like he won the competition, intensifies Kurt's want for him.

"Come on." Blaine grabs his hand.

"Where we going?"

"My room." Kurt's pulse races as blood rushes south. “I owe you a lap dance."


	4. Chapter 4

_"My weakness is him." Him, Sarina Bowen and Elle Kennedy_

One year.

That's how far off he was on his guess of Blaine's age. And as he sits in a chair watching Blaine slowly unbutton his shirt, it's difficult for him to accept that the sexy guy in front of him gently swaying his hips to the song playing is thirty-six.

Nothing about Blaine says thirty-six. The only reason he picked thirty-five was because that's the age his mom was when she passed away. It was never meant to be close.

Kurt was ready to tell Blaine his name. To give him one of the things he wanted from him. But when Blaine revealed that he was giving him a lap dance, not only did relief wash over him, but excitement.

That he could handle. A mostly naked, extremely sexy guy grinding on him was easier to grasp than revealing something that seems intimate and personal now.

He's already going further with Blaine than he has any other guy. Divulged secrets and memories he keeps to himself. Spoke of wants and desires he barely shares with Ophelia. That's why he keeps his name off his tongue. Why he doesn't tell Blaine.

If they keep this casual, if Blaine doesn't know who he truly is, it has no chance of becoming more. And more is something he doesn't want. No matter how amazing it suddenly sounds to have with Blaine.

"Take it off!" He whoops as Blaine finally opens his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders.

Blaine just grins and tosses the bunched up shirt at his head.

Kurt grabs it and drops it to the floor. Openly ogles Blaine and his fit body. Now that he looks without worry of being caught, he can appreciate every line and ridge.

It's clear he works out. That he works hard to maintain his amazing physique. And it shows in the hard muscles and abs that look like they were sculpted by a master mason.

Kurt grips the chair he sits in to stop himself from reaching out. From pulling Blaine close and learning every line and curve of Blaine's toned stomach with his tongue before Blaine can follow through on his dance.

Blaine has yet to do anything but remove his shirt and his shorts already feel tight around his groin area. The confines of his shorts a roadblock for his cock that wants to bust free. Wants to be touched in any way until he comes.

The song, a slow one, a "Warmup" as Blaine said, continues to play as he stands in front of him. He mentally pleads with the song to finish so they can get to the main show.

Even though the song doesn't listen to his silent request, Blaine makes up for it by dropping his hands to the button of his shorts.

Fingers toy with the button, then at the edge of the waistband. Never pushing in or undoing the button.

All Kurt wants is to beg Blaine to open his shorts. To give him what he wants. He's tempted to reach out and do it himself. To take without care.

He's seconds away from doing so when Blaine covering the obvious bulge in his shorts stops him. Then the torture intensifies as he watches Blaine gently palm himself over his shorts.

Kurt never strays his eyes from Blaine's hand. They stay locked on the way he touches himself. All confident and sure. Stay on the outline of Blaine's dick, one he can see is impressive.

Image after image runs through his mind of all the ways Blaine could use said impressive dick on him. How Blaine could put him in any position he wanted as long as he got to feel that cock stretching him open and taking him hard. Used it to make him come apart.

His own cock grows harder. Painfully presses against the zipper of his shorts.

He doesn't move to hide his raging boner. It would be pointless. Blaine already must know by now that he wants him.

It takes Blaine going out of view by walking behind him to snap him out of his moment of blinding desire. His head still spins as he thinks of all the ways he wants Blaine to fuck him.

The most prominent one being on all fours.

Hands skim down his arms. Stop at his hands that white-knuckle the edges of the chair.

"Relax," Blaine whispers while pulling his hands away.

"I am," Kurt replies. He opens and closes his fist a few times to get blood circulation back to his fingers.

"You don't seem so."

"I can't help if I'm turned on as hell and can't touch you."

"Who said anything about no touching?"

Kurt looks over his shoulder at Blaine. "That's the main rule of lap dances."

"Maybe. But," Blaine finally steps back in front of him, and Kurt's mouth goes dry, "I'll make the rules."

He could care less what rules Blaine makes, as long as he makes them in the black boxer-briefs that seem to fit him like a second skin. It's impossible to see the outline of his cock with them, but he doesn't care.

"First rule," Blaine grabs Kurt's hands and places them on his chest, "touching is allowed."

The muscles beneath his palms has Kurt biting back a moan. The feel of them arousing under his fingertips as he drags both hands down over hard abs as Blaine does a sexy, slow body roll.

Both thumbs trace the lines of Blaine's pelvis that disappear into his underwear, and down to the prize he really wants.

He wants to pull Blaine free. To wrap a hand around his cock. To tease and taste and suck and stroke. To shove his own shorts and underwear off, turn around, bend over the chair and beg Blaine to fuck him until he's screaming his name.

Blaine takes a step back just as he reaches for the waistband of his underwear and unashamedly asks for all that.

Disappointment slams into him.

"Rule two," Blaine rolls the top of his underwear down so more of his pelvis area is shown off, "no dictating from the chair."

Kurt huffs at that, but accepts the condition.

"Anything else?"

"No." The warm-up song finally ends. A grin spreads across Blaine's stupid, sexy face. "Show time."

In his few short years of having sex and watching porn, and all that, Kurt has had exactly two lap dances in that time. One was out of curiosity, and the other was a birthday gift from Ophelia. The second one ending in a night of hot sex with the dancer.

But Blaine is currently blowing both of those experiences right out of the water.

The way he rolls his hips, with such rhythmic sensualness, how he touches himself is driving him crazy. Makes his cock twitch. Fills him with lust.

As the song picks up tempo so does Blaine. He steps closer to Kurt. Stands in right in front of him.

His breathing turns heavy while taking in ever glorious inch of Blaine.

Blaine grabs the back of the chair with one hand. Rolls his body. Pushes so close to Kurt's face he can almost feel him against his nose and lips.

Since he's allowed to touch, he's brave and covers Blaine's dick with his hand. Moans at the length of him against his palm. Strokes him over his underwear as he slowly rolls his hips forward.

Blaine covers his hand with his free hand and adds pressure.

Eyes lift from their hands to Blaine's face. He watches pink lips slightly part and pupils blow wide with arousal. Stares as Blaine's body is undulated with small trembles as he rubs him.

"Do you want to amend rule number one?" He presses a thumb to the wet spot where the head of Blaine's cock is. Only asks because he sees the strain on Blaine's face not to ask for more. Something he wouldn't give him if he did. He only does this now for himself. It's selfish and indulgent.

"Why would I?" Blaine pushes Kurt's hand away. He leans over and plants his hands on Kurt's knees. Shoves them apart so his thighs are spread open. "I've wanted between your legs since I first saw you yesterday morning."

The reminder of when they first saw each other surprises Kurt. How can it be he's only known Blaine less than two days? It feels like longer. Like he's known him his whole life.

"Guess this will have to do," Blaine remarks with a smirk.

Kurt lets out a soft _Oh, god!_ when Blaine stands and turns before lowering his ass to his lap. Hands go to his hips as he begins to gyrate against him.

The roll of Blaine's hips has his ass rubbing against his aching dick. He becomes overrun with want. With hunger and desire and arousal.

Blaine leans back against him. Rests his head back on his shoulder.

"You're so hard for me." He pushes his ass down and rolls his hips harder. "Let me fuck you."

Kurt ignores the way his body cries out for Blaine's. How he aches for him in a way he has for no one else. How he wants to push Blaine down, free his cock, and shove it into his mouth.

_The chase._

He chants the words over and over again in his head. Uses them as a reminder to stay the course no matter how much he wants to stray.

"No."

Blaine chuckles. Stands and faces him. "I could fuck your brains out."

It's not said in a gloating manner, but stated as fact.

Kurt whimpers. Squeezes his thighs harder together for some kind of relief.

Blaine's eyes dart down and notice. Mouth turning up in a proud smirk.

"Songs not finished," he replies to avoid answering Blaine, and to get his mind back on track.

This time Blaine straddles him while facing him. He stays standing while rolling his hips forward.

Kurt has a perfect eye-level view of his dick. Stares at it while Blaine moves for him. Each sway of his hips causing his cock to bounce. And putting a smile on his face as he watches.

When the song comes to a finish, it's to a great disappointment from Kurt.

He could have easily spent the next few hours letting Blaine dance for him.

"I guess that's my cue." He stands. Palms at his aching cock.

Blaine sits on the edge of the bed. "You could stay and we could fuck."

"I could." Kurt gathers himself as best as he can. "But you seem to think that's something I want."

"Because it is," Blaine says with a sureness in his voice.

Kurt acts clueless. "Believe what you want."

At the door hands grab at his hips and stop him from leaving.

"Believe me," Blaine hotly growls into his ear, "before we get off this ship for good I will fuck you. I will bury myself so deep inside your ass, will fuck you so perfectly, you'll regret not letting it happen sooner. I promise."

Kurt's mouth goes dry. His mind goes fuzzy with hunger. Desire leaving him slightly unsteady and weak.

It's difficult to pull out of Blaine's hold. To open his bedroom door and walk away.

There's a flush to his face as he heads back to his room. His head filled with Blaine's promise.

It's a promise he hopes Blaine keeps.

The quiet, empty room is a welcome relief. He's grateful Ophelia is spending her night elsewhere.

Stripped naked, lying in bed, he strokes himself while thinking of Blaine's lap dance and his promise.

A groan leaves Kurt's mouth the next morning as he wakes up tangled in the sheets of the bed. His body aches and head feels heavy like he spent the night having sex. He momentarily wonders if he did. If he found someone and brought him back to his room.

It's only when he finds the bed empty and spots the bottle of lube on the nightstand does he remember the night before.

Five times.

That's how many times he got off before his dick stayed down. Blaine barely even fucking touched him, but still managed to affect him like he did more.

His body, and dick, craved more and more after each release. It actually worried him for a moment after the fourth orgasm he had and his dick was still hard.

He barely recalls his fifth orgasm. Barely remembers tired, lazy strokes that seemed to take forever to pull a small release from him.

He doesn't even remember falling asleep afterwards.

Whenever it was, it was before he could clean up because he feels the dried cum all over his stomach, thighs, and the sheets.

"Fuck."

He sits up with a groan. Debates between clearing the bed or taking a much needed shower first.

Shower easily wins out.

The hot water soothes away any aches and pains he has. Washes away his night of debauchery he had with himself.

As he stands under the hot water that falls like rain, his mind goes to Blaine and how much longer he can put off denying himself going to bed with him.

Not only is he in desperate need of a great fuck, but he's getting hornier with each passing day and moment spent with Blaine. It creates a hunger that no self-love can satisfy.

Thankfully he can avoid Blaine for the day since the ship docks at an island. Passengers can leave and explore for a few hours.

Back in the bedroom, in only grey boxer-briefs, hair dripping water droplets down his back, he strips the bed of the dirty sheets. Feels awful for the person who has to gather them to get them cleaned.

He dresses and finishes getting ready before heading to breakfast, where he scarfs down a buttery, flakey croissant in three bites. The activities of the night before leaving him ravenous.

"Someone's hungry."

Kurt looks up in time to see Ophelia joining him at his table. The glow she exudes making it clear how well her night went.

"And someone looks like they had a great night."

Ophelia smirks. "Best lay I've had in years. He made me come six times. Oh, Kurt," she sighs, "I wish you could have that once this week."

"Who knows?" He gives a shrug of his shoulders. "I might meet some exotic guy on land."

Ophelia laughs. "Speaking of, I promised Brent I would go with him to walk around the island. Are you okay with being alone?"

"I'm not a kid, Phe," he says with a roll of his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that, Mr. Grouchy Pants," Ophelia teases with a small smile. "Damn, you really do need some dick."

"I do," Kurt quietly agrees with a soft huff of breath.

Thoughts drift to Blaine and what he's offering. Really considers finding and fucking him instead of going on land. But decides against it.

_The chase._

"Anyway, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you if I was with Brent on land."

"It's fine."

The ship docks at eleven. They're told they have several hours to explore and shop, and to be back on board before they leave promptly at five. Kurt doesn't pay attention to what else the staffers say as he leaves, too eager to be on actual land.

All the small shops and restaurants quickly become overcrowded by tourists. Which frustrates and annoys him.

He gives up trying to shop for souvenirs after attempting to look around a small shop packed with a mix of people from the ship and other tourists there on vacation.

He aimlessly walks until he finds a shop tucked away where it makes it nearly impossible for most tourists to know it exists.

The shop is small. No bigger than a small New York apartment. But the items they sell are beautiful and unique.

Kurt looks around and quickly finds himself drawn to a small elephant carved from wood. Besides being beautiful, the details on it are stunning.

"Did you even pay attention to what you were told?"

The sound of the voice alone shoots hot streaks of lust through him.

Kurt turns to find Blaine standing a couple of feet behind him in all his sexy glory. "I don't know what you're talking about." He turns back and grabs the small carved elephant. Decides to buy it.

Blaine sidles up next to him. "I do believe we were told not to wander outside the normal tourist locations."

"Then why didn't you listen?" He looks at Blaine with a smug smirk.

"I did. But I saw you leaving the safe area."

"You stalking me now?" Kurt pays for the carving and walks out of the store. Blaine follows alongside him. "I don't need a bodyguard."

"Only to learn to pay attention," Blaine retorts in annoyance. "You hungry? There's supposed to be a great place around here. And I could really use some authentic food and not ship food."

Kurt stops and looks at Blaine. "I could go for the same."

The place is a small restaurant that most of the tourists seem to avoid in favor of the more glitzy, nicer places around the island. This place has old tables and chairs and ceiling fans that don't spin fast enough to even produce a cool stream of air in the otherwise stifling place. The blue walls are faded but covered with pictures. An old television set sits mounted in one corner. It barely works. The picture cutting out every few seconds. A radio plays music from somewhere.

"How the hell did you hear about this place?" Kurt shifts in his seat. The red plastic of the chair under his thighs ripped and peeled away. It sticks to his skin.

"Local," Blaine replies before taking a drink from his bottle of beer. "Paid him to tell me where the best food was."

"And you trust him?"

"What's got you so worried? Afraid you'll get food poisoning or something?" Blaine mocks.

Kurt glares at him. "No." He huffs. "I'm not comfortable with trying new, different things."

"Except for during sex."

He opens his mouth to ask Blaine how he could possibly know that, but snaps it shut when he remembers this is the guy who figured him out after only a few minutes of knowing him.

Blaine grins. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Fuck you," Kurt softly retorts in annoyance.

"I'm trying, gorgeous. But you won't let me."

"And it'll stay that way."

"No, it won't."

Kurt is turned on Blaine's sureness.

A woman who looks to be in her sixties with greying hair pulled back into a bun comes over to take their order. Blaine orders for both of them. He watches him lift his beer bottle and hold up two fingers.

"What did you order me?" Kurt takes a drink of his beer. The cold liquid a welcome relief as it slides down his throat.

The heat of the place not something he is used to at all.

Across from him sweat beads on Blaine's forehead. Drops of it slide down the side of his face. His shirt sticks to his body, which show off his toned muscles.

"Chicken tacos." Blaine's eyes flicker to the broken television set before landing back on Kurt. They roam over the features of his face, before landing on his mouth. "I want those lips wrapped around my cock."

Kurt's breath hitches, which causes his lips to slightly part. Want and need and hunger become so tangled together inside him that it would be impossible to tell which feeling is which.

"You wish."

He loves Blaine's braveness. The way he confidently speaks what he wants. It's a strong turn on.

"I won't need to soon." Blaine puts on a charming smile that turns his insides to goo. The older lady returns several minutes later with their beer and food.

The food is delicious. Hands-down the best thing Kurt's eaten in some time.

He easily eats all three of his tacos.

"Verdict?" Blaine asks as he pops the last bite of his taco in his mouth.

"Definitely worth it."

Kurt finishes off his second beer.

"See. Trying new things can be fun."

Kurt just playfully rolls his eyes and stands. He waits for Blaine by the open doors as he pays. Stares out at the gorgeous view of the ocean nearby.

Blue waves crash to white sandy beaches occupied by adults and kids. The sun shines brightly down and makes it a bit too much for him to visit the beach. He would be burned in minutes without his sunblock.

Blaine comes up beside him. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

They head back to the ship even though there are still a few hours left to stay on land.

"So, why are you afraid of open water?" Blaine asks as they walk down the main road where most of the tourist shops and restaurants sit.

"The thought terrifies me of being trapped in water with nothing around for miles," Kurt replies. "Not knowing where land is, or what is beneath you. That's why I stick to pools."

"What manifested this fear?"

Kurt thinks over the question. Tries to figure out where his fear started from.

"I don't know," he replies after coming up empty-handed. "I think I've always had it."

"You just don't have a fear of something without reason," Blaine says. "There's a reason. You probably just blocked it out."

Kurt eyes Blaine. "You a therapist or something?"

A corner of Blaine's mouth lifts in a smile. "Or something."

It's then Kurt realizes he never asked Blaine what he does for a living.

"What do you do?"

Blaine turns around and faces Kurt while walking backwards. "Why?"

"Curious."

"You'll stay that way."

"What? Are you a professional stripper?"

"No. But I did do that for a couple years in college."

"That explains last night," Kurt replies.

Blaine grins. "Enjoyed that significantly, did you?"

"Yeah. That's why I practically ran out of the room after you finished," Kurt lies.

"I know why you ran out the room." Blaine stops so Kurt can stop in front of him. He steps close enough that their chests touch. Leans in to hotly whisper in his ear. "Did you think of me while you touched yourself?"

Kurt holds in a gasp when Blaine bravely skims his fingers along his cock over his shorts. Eyes dart around to make sure no one is watching them. But everyone is busy with their own things.

"No," he lies.

Blaine was his main thought all last night.

"Liar." Kurt can hear the grin in Blaine's voice. "You thought of me the same way I thought of you."

Just knowing Blaine touched himself, picturing it, while thinking of him has waves of want crashing into him. His breath comes out in small pants as his cock grows hard. Hands ache to reach out and grab. But he shoves them in his pockets. Eyes Blaine after he takes a step back.

"That information means nothing to me."

Kurt takes a deep breath after stepping around Blaine and continuing his walk back to the pier where the ship is docked.

Back on the ship, he heads straight to his room to take a cool, refreshing shower.

He strokes himself under the water while thinking of Blaine. Pictures him lying in bed pleasing himself to thoughts of him.

After, he crawls into the freshly made bed and passes out.

The sound of someone walking around the room wakes him a couple of hours later. He sits up and sees the sky growing dark out. Ophelia rushes around the room in a frantic state.

"What's going on, Phe? What's wrong?" he groggily asks, rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

"Nothing. I'm just looking for something." She digs around in the top drawer of the dresser before closing it and yanking open the second one.

"What?"

"That pair of-Ahha!" She turns around triumph, holding a black lace bra and panty set. "Brent will love this."

"You fucking him again tonight?" Kurt climbs out of bed, not caring that he's naked. Ophelia has seen him naked plenty of times for him to stop caring about covering up.

Plus, he knows she likes his ass.

"Bounce a quarter off it," he hears Ophelia softly mutter behind him.

He smiles.

Ophelia seems to snap out of her daze his ass causes. She replies with an excited yes to his question.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Kurt pulls on a pair of underwear. "Maybe check out the show they have. Or walk around the shops. I don't know. Definitely masturbate, though."

Ophelia snorts. "You can join Brent and me. Have a threesome." She wiggles her eyebrows and hips.

He considers it for a moment. But decides against it.

"Nah." He scrunches up his nose and shakes his head.

"Why? It's not like we haven't done that before."

They've actually only done it twice. The first time when they were drunk as hell and Carlos was with them. The second time a few months later when they were bored and wanted to have some fun during Spring Break in Palm Springs.

"I know. But I'm not in the mood to share a guy."

"Understandable. Have fun jerking off, then." She disappears into the bathroom to get ready.

He does the same out in the bedroom.

A knock on the door a few minutes later surprises him as he pulls on a cotton shirt. He opens the door to the last person he wants to see standing there: Gavin.

"Hey." Gavin grins, interest sparking in his eyes as he takes him in. "Want to have some fun tonight? I just finished my last shift for the day."

Kurt really, really hates himself for this mistake. He's usually better about it. But he was needy and wanted someone.

"No." He moves to close the door, but Gavin stops it with his hand. "What?" He huffs in annoyance.

"I thought we had fun the other night?"

"You had fun. I had a terrible lay." Kurt doesn't care how mean he's being. Gavin needs to hear the truth so he can leave him alone.

Gavin's face twist in an angry frown. "You bitch!"

Kurt rolls his eyes at the insult. Lets it roll off his shoulders.

It's nothing he can't handle. Hell, he's heard way worse from guys.

"Is that all?" he asks in a bored voice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Gavin drops his hand and takes a step closer.

He tries to come off big and intimidating. But Kurt just thinks he looks ridiculous.

"I'm the guy that will get you fucking fired if you don't leave me alone," he threatens.

Gavin seems to contemplate something before backing off. He turns on his heels and leaves.

Kurt rolls his eyes and shuts the door, glad he won't have to deal with him again.

"Who was that?" Ophelia steps out of the bathroom in a short, black dress that hugs her curves perfectly. Her wavy hair falling down around her shoulders.

"Cruise employee. Wanted to know if I had seen a missing wallet," he easily lies.

"Oh. Okay." Thankfully, Ophelia buys the lie and drops the subject. "So, how do I look?" She does a small twirl. The dress flying up around her thighs.

"Gorgeous," he honestly replies. "Now, go get laid."

Ophelia grins and waggles her eyebrows before slipping on a pair of red high heels and leaving.

Kurt finishes getting ready. Leaves a few minutes after her. He heads to where the show is being held.

As he walks to the theatre, he catches Blaine talking to one of the cruise employees. His brows are furrowed, and anger animates his face. It seems to radiate off him in waves.

Even though he shouldn't, since whatever is going on is none of his business, he walks over to them.

"Hey, Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine's features soften some when he looks to him. But his eyes are still hard with anger.

"Someone broke into my room and stole my cash and some credit cards."

It's then Kurt understands the anger. He turns his attention to the cruise employee after Blaine does the same.

The guy looks young, around his age, and completely scared from Blaine's anger directed at him.

"If you'll just come with me. We'll file a report. Then we can have someone go over security footage. See if they find anything." Sweat beads on the guy's upper lip. Slivers of fear in his eyes.

"Fine." Blaine roughly runs a hand through his hair.

"Hey," Kurt reaches a hand out to grab Blaine's arm when he turns to follow the guy, "want me to come with you?"

He doesn't know why he asks.

That's a lie.

He does know why he asks. He just has a hard time admitting it to himself. Finds it difficult to admit he wants to intentionally be around Blaine. Wants to spend time with him outside of the bedroom.

It scares him in a way nothing else ever has.

A smile breaks through Blaine's anger and frustration to spread across his face. "In more than one way."

Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine's reply, but cracks a smile.

After filing a report, and having half of his cruise refunded, Blaine happily accepts the cruises upgrade of his room.

"I gotta go move my stuff," Blaine mentions after they leave the office.

"Want some help?"

"You don't have to do that."

"It's fine. I really had nothing better to do."

That's how Kurt finds himself helping Blaine pack and move his stuff to his new room.

"This is really fucking nice," he says as he drops Blaine's bag on the bed and looks around the room.

"Yeah."

Kurt hops up on the bed. Bounces a few times. "Soft."

"Gonna fuck you on that bed."

He stills at Blaine's words. Tendrils of desire shooting through him.

"In your dreams maybe."

Blaine grins. Eyes darkening and sparking with desire. "In reality."

Once again, Kurt finds himself turned on by Blaine's sureness.

He lies back on the bed and watches Blaine as he paces back and forth while canceling all his credit cards.

The shirt he wears showing off his muscular arms. The shorts leaving nothing to the imagination when it comes to his ass.

Eyes lock on Blaine's ass. The roundness and fullness. Imagines his hands full of it. His teeth sinking into the soft, tender flesh.

It takes a good forty minutes for Blaine to cancel every card. Kurt enjoys every second of it.

He sits up when Blaine finishes. "I'm hungry." He hops off the bed. "Let's go eat."

They go back to the restaurant from the night before. They eat and drink and talk. Kurt wants Blaine even more by the time they walk out.

"What happened with your friend? She seemed to abandon you," Blaine says as they aimlessly wander around the ship. Neither of them ready to call it a night.

"She's with Brent," he replies. "And I'm fine with her being with him. She deserves to have some fun."

"So do you."

Kurt trembles at the fingers Blaine skims down his arm.

"When are you going to get it through your thick head that I don't want you?"

"When your body says otherwise." Blaine touches a finger to the racing pulse point of his wrist. "Let me bury myself inside you."

Tempting. Oh so fucking tempting. Kurt wants to push close to Blaine and say yes. Give his body the release it craves from him.

He pulls his hand away, though. "No."

Blaine smiles, seeming to enjoy his defiance. "You're fun. That's why I know when I finally get you it'll be worth it."

Kurt doesn't deny that.

"Want to go for a drink?"

"Sure."

The bar they decide on is lit in soft light and plays soft jazz music. They sit in a back corner nursing their drinks.

"Are you scared?" Kurt has just learned that Blaine has already made plans to move out of Washington. Has accepted a job offer out of state.

"Fucking terrified," Blaine replies. "I've only ever lived in Washington. It's my home."

"I understand. Ohio is all I've ever known. But it's not where I'm meant to be. I'm fucking terrified, like you, to leave. But it's something I need to do."

"You're braver than I was at your age."

"You mean when dinosaurs still roamed the earth," Kurt teases.

"Jerk." The remark is said half-heartedly. It's accompanied by a poke in Kurt's side.

Kurt laughs and jerks out of the way.

"I'm not that old."

"Says the old guy," he teases.

Blaine is definitely the oldest guy he's ever been interested in. He tends to stick to people in or around his age.

"You know what comes with age?"

Kurt takes a drink of his vodka tonic. "What?"

"Experience." Blaine's eyes shimmer with the true meaning behind his words.

"Lower libido also comes with age." Kurt smirks and arches an eyebrow.

"Let me prove you wrong."

He would fucking love that.

"No."

Their waiter returns to serve them new glasses. He shoots him a sultry, heated look before leaving.

"You going to fuck him?"

Kurt just makes out the jealousy Blaine tries so hard to hide.

"Maybe."

He won't.

He just says that to fuck with Blaine.

Now that he wants Blaine, no one else matters to him. Excites him as much.

"You should fuck someone else since I won't be putting out," he suggests, hating and loving the thought of Blaine fucking some other guy.

He wants to see that. To see that hard, powerful body fuck into another guy. To watch Blaine bring out someone else's pleasure.

"No." Blaine scoots over on the curved bench to be next to Kurt. Their thighs pressed close together. "I'll only be fucking you while we're on this ship."

Kurt looks into hazel colored eyes lit up by the dim overhead light. Sees the fire for him raging in them.

"Too bad that won't be happening, then."

A hand resting on his thigh, sliding to the inside and upwards, fingers grazing over the bulge in his shorts, draws a low gasp from him.

The words _It'll happen_ are softly whispered into his ear as fingers apply the minutes of pressure against his dick. "And when it does, you'll be begging for my cock again afterwards."

He wants to beg Blaine for his cock now. Wants to crawl into his lap and find out how he would feel inside him.

The hand rests against him. Fingers splay out so Blaine's entire hand covers him.

"I'll be honest," Blaine rubs the barest amount, "it's been a while since a guy has made me fight for him." Kurt bites back a moan as his dick is palmed harder. "I forgot how exciting it can be. But you're worth the chase." Kurt gasp. "Yes, I know you're making me chase you. That you're putting up a fight." He hates that Blaine knows his so goddamn well. It makes him smile. "That's why when I finally get this ass, it'll be worth it. I know you'll be better than what I've been imagining."

Kurt slightly bucks his hips up and swallows down a moan. Eyes flutter close as he tips his head back.

"When I finally have you, I'm going to spread you open and lick and suck and kiss your ass that you'll be so wet and open for me that I'll push in easy." Blaine lightly nips at Kurt's neck. Applies a hint of pressure to his dick. "I'm going to enjoy hearing you whimper as you stretch open around my thick cock. You'll be so on edge that it'll only take a handful of hard thrusts before you're coming around me."

Lips part as his breathing grows heavy.

"But I won't stop fucking you. You won't ask me to. You'll take the punishing rhythm of my cock until you're begging me to come again. Until you're squeezing so hard around my cock that it triggers my own release. Then I'll fuck you again and again. Make your ass squeeze every drop from me until I have nothing left to give."

Kurt lifts his head and opens his dazed eyes to Blaine's eyes darkened with arousal staring at him.

He opens his mouth to ask for all that. To ask Blaine to take him back to his room and do exactly that.

But from one moment to the next out of nowhere he's hit with the worst feeling of nausea he's ever felt.

He covers his mouth with a hand as he bolts from the table and out of the bar. He barely manages to find a trashcan before he's emptying the entire contents of his stomach into it.

A few people passing by loudly whisper about him. He's too sick to muster up the energy to care. Or shoot them the finger.

A hand rests at his lower back. The touch brings comfort in a way he didn't expect. In a way that terrifies him.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just doing this for fun," he sarcastically replies with his head still in the trashcan.

Blaine's chuckle brings a weak smile to his face.

"Want me to take you to your room?"

"Please." It's not like him to often ask or take the help handed out to him. He likes doing things on his own. But at the moment he really needs it. Is sure he couldn't make it fifteen feet without becoming exhausted.

Blaine supports him as they walk to his room. His stomach is queasy and head feels heavy. He just wants to crawl into a cocoon of blankets and sleep this off.

Half-way to his room is when another strong wave of nausea hits him.

Blaine holds him tight, with his body pressed up behind him, promising not to let go, as he grips the railing and throws-up over the side of the ship.

"Bet I look real sexy to you right now, huh?" he jokes after to distract from how horrible he feels.

A cool hand presses to the side of his face. He turns into the touch. The thumb stroking over his jaw.

"I'd still fuck you."

Kurt laughs along with Blaine.

"Freak," he teases in a raspy voice.

Blaine pries his hands off the railing and lifts him up in his arms when he notices how weak he is.

Kurt rests against his body. Hating that he's showing weakness in front of him. But too tired and sick to actually fucking care.

Back in his room, he races to the bathroom after Blaine sets him down.

A soft knock comes on the door after he flushes the toilet and rinses his mouth out.

"You need anything?" Blaine calls out.

"I'm fine," he replies in a weak voice. "You can go now."

"Are you serious! I'm not leaving you alone." Blaine sounds appalled at the mere suggestion.

Kurt tiredly makes his way over to the door. The few feet feeling like miles.

He looks at Blaine after cracking it open. "Yes, I'm serious. I don't want to get you sick."

"Isn't it a little too late for that?"

"Either way, I don't want you here. I feel like complete and utter shit. You shouldn't have a front row seat to this."

"I don't care." Blaine easily overpowers him and shoves the door open. "I bought the fucking ticket. I'm staying put."

Maybe if he was someone else, he would enjoy the sentiment. But he's not. He's him. The guy who hates flowers and grand gestures. The guy who balks at sweet sentiments and corny pet names. They guy who fucks and moves on.

He musters all his strength to glare at Blaine.

"I don't need your fucking help! I didn't even ask for it!"

Blaine returns his glare. His much more menacing. "I don't fucking care if you didn't ask for my help. I'm giving it. So quit trying to shove me away and accept it."

"No." Kurt plants one hand on his hip as the other grips the bathroom counter sink for support. He notices Blaine's eyes dart to that hand and look back up at him with a "I told you so" glare. "I can take care of myself."

"You could barely make it to your fucking room!"

He opens his mouth to offer a rebuttal, but instead finds himself kneeling over the toilet.

A cold, damp cloth presses to the back of his neck.

"Let me stay," Blaine quietly pleads in a soft voice.

Every weak part of him aches to say yes. To take Blaine's help. To let go of worry and put that on someone else. But he can't. Won't.

It would feel too much like something he doesn't want.

"Please. Go." He weakly pleads in return.

The slamming of his cabin door seconds later hurts more than he expected. More than he wants it to.

He crawls under the sheets on the bed and curls into a ball. Tries not to think of the person he wishes was there with him. Or why he wants that.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I know what you want, and you don't need to take it. I can give it to you." Addicted to You, Krista and Becca Ritchie_

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Ophelia sits on the edge of the bed the next day. The look of guilt she wears as she stares down at him one she's had all day.

When she came back to the room that morning and found him being sick in the bathroom, Kurt was sure she was going to burst into tears out of guilt. Which was ridiculous to him since him getting sick was in no way her fault. Yes, he could see how she would blame herself. But he assured her, after climbing into bed and giving in to cuddling her after she said she didn't care if she got sick, that she in no way should hold guilt over the fact that he got sick.

In bed is where they stayed for the rest of the day.

But now Ophelia is getting ready to go meet up with Brent for the night. The tight, silver dress she wears sparkling every time she moves.

"I can go grab some crackers or something."

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something, Kurt."

"I'm fine, Phe. I'm sure I'll feel better come morning. I'll eat then." Just the idea of food makes him queasy to his stomach.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt gives a small nod of his head. "Now, go have fun."

"I can stay," Ophelia says, chewing her bottom lip in worry.

"No. Don't let me cock block you. I'll be okay."

"Alright." Ophelia stands. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, call me."

"Will do."

"Love you. Even when you're all sick and gross."

Kurt lets out a small laugh. "Love you, too. Even though you're getting dicked down and I'm not."

Ophelia laughs. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

He passes out not long after Ophelia leaves, too exhausted to do anything.

The next morning he wakes rested and feeling back to normal, and painfully aroused from the dirty dream he had of Blaine and him.

It's the memory of that dream that he thinks about as he gets off in the shower.

Refreshed, and with a ravenous appetite, in a couple of ways, he dresses and leaves his room.

As he sits at a table eating his plate of fruit, not entirely trusting anything else from the buffet, his thoughts drift to Blaine and how they left things the last time they saw each other.

He was a jerk. That he will admit to. But it's his natural reaction to guys who try to be something he doesn't want. He doesn't want a white knight to come and rescue him. To take care of him. He just wants to fuck the knight and watch him ride off to save someone else.

He never asked Blaine to step in and help him. To be his rescuer. He doesn't need that. Never has. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Their argument replays in his head. The way Blaine sounded concerned. How he looked at him with worry. The desire he saw in Blaine to take care of him.

He did the right thing pushing Blaine away. Things could have gotten messy, feelings tangled, if he let him stay.

This way Blaine is nothing more than the guy he wants to fuck.

"Oh, Kurt! You're feeling better."

Kurt is taken by surprise when Ophelia suddenly hugs him from behind.

"Yeah, Phe. I feel like my old self." He pats her arms wrapped around him.

"Good." Ophelia walks over and sits in the seat adjacent to him. "I hate seeing you sick. What are you doing today?"

Kurt shrugs his shoulders while chewing on a green grape.

"I would ask if you'd like to join Brent and I snorkeling, but I know you're whole deal with open water."

"Hell no," he replies. "But I'm good on solid ground. I'll think of something to do. Where's the boy toy?"

"Still sleeping. I wore him out." Ophelia proudly smirks.

"Jealous," Kurt says, half teasing.

"We only have a few more days. Then you can be home and fucking to your hearts content," Ophelia says to make him feel better.

It works. He thinks of Colton, and all the other men, he'll get to fuck for the remainder of the summer. A smile spreads across his face.

But first he has a few days and a certain thirty-six year old he needs to get out of his system.

After breakfast, and telling Ophelia he'll see her later, Kurt goes back to the room to change into swim trunks before going to hang out by the pool.

On a lounger, shades on, and a piña coloda in hand, needing the alcohol even though it's probably too soon after his stomach bug, he passes the time by watching the sexy lifeguard. His mind runs crazy with thoughts of how he could have fun with him.

Lips wrap around the blue straw in his cup when the lifeguard's eyes land on him, as if hearing his thoughts. He smiles and slowly runs his tongue along her lower lip. Watches in surprise as the guy's breathing quickens and he shifts in his seat.

Maybe he was wrong about him. Maybe he wouldn't be difficult to get in bed even though he's obviously straight.

He lifts his shades to his head and winks at the guy. Laughs when his mouth slightly drops open at seeing his full face.

That's always his favorite part about going after the so-called straight guy. When they see him and have that immediate spark of attraction. At realizing the gorgeous person in front of them is a guy.

It's not narcissistic of him to say he's stunning. Plenty of people tell him that all the time. It's what helps him pull so many of the men he fucks. What helps get the straight guys.

All the straight guys he's slept with have all said that he's the most gorgeous guy they've ever seen. That that's the main reason they were attracted and wanted to fuck him.

He never cared that most men fuck him because of his looks. As long as they fuck him.

Kurt knows he has the lifeguard when he sees him try to discreetly palm at his dick.

"I see you're feeling better."

The sudden sound of Blaine's voice snaps him out of his torment of the lifeguard. He looks over to him. Enjoys the view of him shirtless. But is appalled at his horrible yellow swim trunks with watermelon slices all over them.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Swim trunks."

"And you willing bought those?"

"Yes. Some people like them."

"Yeah. Blind people," Kurt replies. "What did you say before we talked about your horrible taste in clothes?"

"I said you must be feeling better if you're eye-fucking that lifeguard."

Kurt cast his eyes back to the lifeguard and smiles at him. "Much better."

A low growl comes from Blaine's direction.

He brings his shades back down. "Jealousy is an ugly trait."

For the next half-hour, he fucks with Blaine by continuing to openly flirt with the lifeguard across the pool.

Does he want to fuck the lifeguard? Yes. But he wants to fuck Blaine more. And he toys with him in this way because he knows it'll only make things better when they eventually do fuck.

At the bar getting a new drink, excitement pumps through Kurt when the sexy lifeguard walks up next to him.

"Hi. I'm Erik."

"Kurt."

Erik nervously rubs the back of his neck. His green eyes flit all over before permanently landing on Kurt. "Listen, I've never done this before. But my shift just ended. Do you, maybe, want to hookup?"

Kurt smiles at Erik's nerves, and the fact that he's obviously never picked up a guy before.

He really considers the offer for a minute. Thinks of dragging Erik back to his room and showing him how much fun it can be to fuck a guy. His eyes sweep over Erik's tanned, muscled body. Licks his lips and bites back a groan when his eyes roam over his semi-hard cock. He imagines what it might look like. What it would feel like to have it inside him.

He wants. Fuck does he want.

But he thinks of Blaine. How the want for him is stronger.

"Sorry." Kurt grabs his drink. "But I have plans already." He looks over to Blaine. An amused smile spreading across his face when he sees the daggers Blaine is staring at Erik.

His jealousy shouldn't turn him on as much as it does.

"Wow. He doesn't like me," Erik says, a hint of fear to his voice.

"No." Kurt steps close to Erik just to fuck with Blaine more. Softly speaks into his ear. "Just know if he wasn't here, I would have fucked your brains out."

With that, he leaves a turned-on Erik for a jealous Blaine.

"What did Mr. Lifeguard want?" There's an iciness to Blaine's voice that Kurt enjoys hearing.

"To fuck me," he honestly replies while retaking his seat. As he lies there a thought occurs to him. "I'm surprised you're not mad at me for the other night."

"Oh. I am. I just plan to take out my anger on your ass."

Want thickly courses through Kurt.

"Not happening."

"Lying is an ugly trait." Blaine flings his words back at him with a grin.

"Fuck you."

"Just tell me when and where."

"Never and nowhere."

"Liar."

Kurt opens his mouth to reply with a snarky comeback, but is stopped when an older, good looking guy sits on the lounger on Blaine's other side, drawing Blaine's attention.

"Hi." The guy smiles at Blaine. "I'm Oliver."

Blaine returns Oliver's smile. "Blaine."

Oliver looks over to him. "And you are?"

Kurt glares behind his shades. "None of your business." His voice comes out sharp. Annoyed.

Oliver holds up his hands as if in surrender. "Sorry. Just trying to be friendly," he says with a soft laugh.

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks straight ahead. "I don't need friends."

Thankfully, Oliver takes the hint and leaves him alone. 

"So, are you here alone?" he hears Oliver ask Blaine.

He wants to open his mouth to tell Oliver no. That Blaine is with him. That he should just quit while he's ahead and leave.

But he keeps his mouth shut. Lets Blaine make his own choices. Do whatever, or whoever, he wants. Blaine isn't his.

The idea of Blaine fucking Oliver has something strong unfurling in his chest.

"Yeah, I am."

Blaine's reply has disappointment slicing through him. Which is stupid since Blaine and him are not together in any way.

"Well, it's my lucky day."

Kurt rolls his eyes at Oliver's reply. At the obvious grin he hears in his voice.

He endures another ten minutes of Oliver flirting and Blaine returning his interest. The whole time that unknown, strange feeling in his chest continuing to unfurl and grow.

"I'm going to go grab a drink. Do you want one?" Oliver asks Blaine as he stands.

"Sure. Whatever you're having."

Kurt waits until Oliver is gone to say something. "Why are you talking to him? He's a loser."

"Just because you don't like him doesn't make him a loser," Blaine replies. "Besides, I actually like him. He seems like a great guy."

"He seems like a douchebag."

"That's a mean thing to say considering you're the one who didn't even try to talk to him."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Exactly what you think."

Kurt removes his shades so Blaine can see the glare he aims at him. "So, because I don't want to talk to some guy I don't know makes me the asshole? That's nice." He stands. "Fuck you, Blaine!"

He storms away. Already makes plans to find Erik.

Fuck Blaine.

Fuck Oliver.

Fuck every guy on this god forsaken planet.

Hands take him by surprise by grabbing at his shoulders and pushing him up against the wall. He stares into hazel colored eyes darkened with desire as enjoyment sparks in them.

"What?" he snaps at Blaine, not enjoying that he's delaying him from finding Erik.

"I'm sorry," Blaine sincerely says. "I shouldn't have said that."

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest. Tips his chin up. "No, you shouldn't have."

"Filter." Blaine touches a finger to the side of his head as if that'll explain everything.

"Don't blame your lack of a filter on the fact that you called me an asshole."

"Technically, you called yourself an asshole. I was just implying you were being rude."

Kurt furrows his brows. "Fuck you." He looks in the direction of the pool and sees Oliver curiously watching them. He returns his attention to Blaine. "Why don't you go back to your new friend," he angrily snaps. "You seemed really interested in him."

Blaine tips his head and seriously considers him for a moment. A huge grin spreads across his face. "What's wrong? You're acting like you're...jealous."

Kurt's face falls.

_ No. _

_ No. _

_ No. _

He can't be jealous. Because jealousy implies caring. And he can't care. Not about Blaine.

The feeling in his chest. It suddenly makes sense.

_ No! _

The realization is like a punch to the gut. Fills him with fear.

He can't let this happen. Can't be jealous. Shouldn't feel happy and let warmth spread outward from his chest at hearing Blaine say he doesn't want Oliver but only him.

For years he's managed to keep men emotionally at a distance.

This is what he didn't want. He didn't want to develop these feelings in relation to Blaine. Feelings are a quick way to heartache, and that is something he likes to avoid. Something he's done a fan-fucking-tastic job at so far.

But Blaine had to show up. Had to come into his life and be so damn charming and great.

He can't let himself get under Blaine's spell. Can't let this become something more than what it is.

That's why he grabs behind Blaine's neck and pulls him in for a hard, bruising kiss.

Sex he's great at. Sex he can enjoy without worry. Sex he can use to avoid feelings. With sex it's about pleasure and nothing else.

A tongue parts his lips and plunges into his mouth. Massages against his own.

Want thrums through him like a steady beat that only grows stronger with each passing second.

Pressed further back against the wall, Blaine eliminating any distance between them, the feel of his hard length against his hip sets his blood on fire.

"Come to my room with me?" Blaine sucks on his lower lip.

"Yes."

The walk back to Blaine's room seems to take forever. But once there, Kurt finds himself pushed up against the door. Blaine takes his mouth in a hard kiss as he grinds his hips into him.

Kurt arches and moans. Shivers at their cock dragging together.

"Want to feel you inside me," he openly admits for the first time.

A grin splits Blaine's face. "Knew you wanted to fuck me."

"Cockiness is unbecoming," Kurt mutters.

"Such a smart mouth." Blaine roughly drags a thumb over his lips. "Gonna have to fuck it."

Want erupts inside Kurt like a ticking time bomb finally going off. It leaves him dizzy and confused. But flushed with desire.

Blaine presses his thumb in Kurt's mouth. "Anyone ever fuck this smart mouth?"

Kurt nods his head while sucking on Blaine's thumb.

When it comes to sex, there isn't much he hasn't done.

Blaine works his thumb in and out of his mouth a few times. Pulls his hand away. "Go lie down," he commands.

On his back, his eyes never stray from Blaine as he walks over to the end of the bed after locking the door. They stay locked on him as he pushes his swim trunks off.

The dick that bobs free is beyond impressive. Kurt takes in every glorious inch. It's long, curving up to Blaine's stomach, and thick. Easily bigger than anyone he's been with before.

Especially Richard.

He makes grabby hands for it like a kid that just found his new favorite toy.

That's what this is. He's found his new favorite toy. And he's going to play with it for the rest of this cruise.

As he stares at Blaine's dick, aching to feel it inside him, he can't believe he denied himself this when he could have felt it filling him days ago.

Blaine wraps a hand around himself and slowly strokes. "You want this?"

Kurt eagerly nods his head.

"Beg for it, then."

"What?!" His eyes shoot up to Blaine, hoping to see he's joking. But there's no humor in them.

"You heard me." Blaine thumbs at his leaking head. "Beg for my cock."

"Please..." He softly whines.

"That's not begging."

Kurt furrows his brows in annoyance. "Fuck you."

Blaine cocks his head slightly and smirks. "I think that's the opposite of begging."

"I'm not begging for your dick." Kurt crosses his arms over his chest in frustration.

The nerve of Blaine. He's never had to beg for some guy's dick before. No fucking way is he starting now.

When it comes to begging, it's usually the other way around. It's the guys he's fucked begging for his ass again.

"Okay then." Blaine pulls his swim trunks back on. Kurt immediately regrets his choices. "I'll go since we obviously won't be doing anything."

Kurt tries to stay strong. To convince himself that he doesn't need Blaine and his beyond impressive dick. But as he hears the handle to the door turn, he crumbles like a tower of unsteady Jenga blocks. He admits to himself that he does need Blaine. That he wants him. Wants to be completely owned by him in bed.

"Wait!" He sits up on his knees in the middle of the bed. Eyes Blaine, who lets go of the handle and turns to face him with a smirk.

"Yes?" His eyes alight with enjoyment.

He hates him.

He wants him even more.

Finds his confidence and pride sexy.

"Please, Blaine, give me your cock," Kurt makes his voice come out low and all breathy and needy. "I want it. Need to feel it inside me. Please."

Blaine locks the door and pushes his swim trunks off once again. "Lie down," he orders again.

Kurt lies back down. Hands grab his ankles and turn him over. Facedown in the pillow, he wonders what the hell Blaine is about to do.

"Stay."

He turns his head in time to see Blaine disappear into the bathroom before emerging seconds later with something in his grasp. It takes a few seconds for him to figure out it's the belt from the complimentary robe the cruise provides.

"Arms behind your back."

He instinctively listens. Crosses his wrists at his lower back.

Tied up during sex is one of the few things he's never done. Simply because he doesn't enjoy giving up his freedom. His control.

If he's going to fuck a guy, it's on his terms.

But something about Blaine has him easily giving up both that freedom and control. Has him letting Blaine wrap the cloth belt around his wrists and tightly tying it off.

Kisses trail up his back. Teeth nip at the curve of his neck. At his ear. Lips brush over the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe I should gag this smart mouth." Blaine presses a thumb to the corner of his mouth. "Make you keep an apple in your mouth while I fuck you."

The thought alone makes Kurt's cock twitch.

He wishes he could understand why he wants things with Blaine he's never wanted before.

The visual image of him biting down on an apple, trying to keep it there, while Blaine fucks him creates a heat in his belly.

But he won't let Blaine know he wants that.

"I'm not a pig," he snaps.

"No." Blaine sits up. "You're a shrike."

He's flipped over. 

"Open your mouth."

He does as Blaine asks. Partially parts his lips.

"Wider."

He opens wider.

Knees are carefully placed on either side of his head. A hand pushes through his hair and grabs a handful. Head yanked back, Blaine slowly feeds every inch of his cock into his mouth.

" _ Fuck! _ " Blaine tips his head back and loudly groans. Minutely thrusts his hips before he's even finished filling Kurt's mouth.

The drag of Blaine on his tongue, the weight and taste of him, is arousing. Pulls a moan from Kurt. Has him ready for more. For all that Blaine can give him.

He lifts his head and takes the rest of Blaine. Lips touch the base of his dick. Trimmed, wiry dark hair tickles his nose and chin.

Eyes dart up. He pulls back enough to suck at the head of Blaine's cock. Twirls his tongue around the leaking tip.

"Look at those pink lips stretched around my cock." Blaine touches a thumb to the corner of his mouth. "Fucking stunning."

Kurt sucks harder at Blaine's words.

His eyes stay locked on hazel ones that have darkened with lust. They never look away as he releases Blaine and mouths along his cock.

"I thought you were gonna fuck my mouth. What happened to that?" He's pushing. Teasing. Taunting.

Blaine growls and shoves himself back into his mouth. Kurt groans at the sudden intrusion.

A hand in his hair roughly grips and pulls while Blaine grabs the headboard with the other.

He's had his mouth fucked before. It's nothing new. But Blaine does so with a wild hunger he's never seen before. Roughly thrusts in and out with little to no concern for him. Plunges his cock deep down his throat before pulling back. Only to do it again and again.

Deeper.

Harder.

Rougher.

His own cock strains in the swim trunks he wears; begging for attention. The hands bound behind him desperately want to touch. To grab at Blaine and pull him harder and deeper into his mouth.

" _ Fuck! _ " Blaine loudly curses before abruptly pulling away.

Kurt's eyes drop to his spit-slicked cock that is hard and purple at the head.

Before he can make a smart comment, he finds himself on his stomach and swim trunks yanked off.

Hands grab at his cheeks and knead the soft flesh before Blaine buries his face in his ass. He licks and kisses and bites.

Cheeks are spread apart. A tongue licks over his hole has him moaning and pushing back for more. The tongue spears inside him. Thrusts in and out.

Blaine lifts his hips slightly off the bed and holds him open while he works him over with his tongue.

When it comes to rim jobs, Kurt isn't big on them. Rather preferring to get fucked by a dick than a tongue. But as Blaine uses his tongue on him in a way no guy ever has before, he finds they could do this for the rest of the day and he would be okay with that.

" _ Oh, god! _ I love your tongue." He rolls his hips back on Blaine's tongue as best as he can. Unashamedly rides it.

Blaine moans and thrusts harder with his tongue. Pushes and pushes and pushes him until he's crying out and coming untouched.

Pleasure crashes into him. Swims through to every inch of him. His body shakes as he goes through an amazing high before coming down.

"Smart fucking mouth," he hears Blaine say, grin obvious in his voice, after he collapses to the bed.

"That was..." He pants and searches for the right word to describe what he just felt.

"Just the beginning."

Kurt suddenly finds his hips lifted so he's bent over on his knees. Shoulders are pressed to the bed as his knees are pushed further apart.

The feel of Blaine's cock pushing in and stretching him open overrides any oversensitivity he has.

He takes all of Blaine with little trouble. Basks in the feeling of being filled by him after he stills once buried to the hilt.

"You better be wearing a fucking condom," he remarks.

A hard smack on his ass has moaning and clenching around Blaine. His ass stings where Blaine hit him.

"What the fuck was that?"

He hated it.

He liked it.

He wants Blaine to never hit him again.

He wants Blaine to spank him until his ass is red and stinging all over.

His cock grows hard from the hit.

"For implying I would be stupid enough to fuck you without a condom," Blaine replies.

"Just being careful."

Another smack lands to his ass. This time on his other cheek.

"What the fuck! What was that for?"

Blaine smoothes a hand over the stinging area. "Because I know you liked it the first time."

"No, I didn't," Kurt lies.

The lie earns him another smack. He moans and clenches around Blaine, who has yet to move but has him at the edge of release already.

"Lie to me again."

"I hate you."

_ Smack! _

"Keep lying and I'll keep punishing you." Blaine leans over him. Grinds his hips forward.

Kurt looks back at him as best he can. Sees the enjoyment he's getting out of this swimming in his eyes that have gone dark with pure desire.

"I hate you."

He just makes out the grin that spreads across Blaine's face before he sits up.

_ Smack! _

Kurt arches and moans, trying to understand why he likes this so much now.

There have been a handful of times when guys would smack his ass during sex. But he shut that down real quick. Told them if they hit him again they would be leaving with a broken nose.

Which is why he can't explain why he loves when Blaine does it. Craves it again and again.

Blaine smoothes a hand over the curve of his ass. "You want another?"

"No."

_ Smack! _

The moan that falls from his mouth is so needy that he flushes over how debauched he sounded.

"Fuck you! How do you know?" That's what surprises him. How easily Blaine can read him.

"You and your body are easy to read."

Kurt hates how cocky Blaine sounds.

"If you can read me so easy, tell me what my body wants now?" he annoyingly retorts.

As great as Blaine smacking him is, he wants to be fucked already.

Hands skim up his back and cover his shoulders. Hold him down.

Blaine minutely thrust forward. Does that a few more times, much to the enjoyment of Kurt's frustration. "Something wrong?"

It's then that for the first time Kurt wishes his hands were free so he could push Blaine off and smack him in his pretty face.

"Fuck you," he softly seethes.

"I am, darling."

"Don't call me that."

Terms of endearment are things he can't stand. They indicate intimacy between two people. But he doesn't do intimacy and closeness. Just sex. That's why he vetoes them as soon as a guy uses one on him.

"Then tell me your name," Blaine requests.

Kurt groans in frustration at realizing why Blaine uses the term of endearment on him.

Instead of answering Blaine, he keeps his lips pressed together.

"Fine. Have it your way," Blaine waits a breath, "darling."

As much as he hates the name, it's a sacrifice he's willing to make. Because he won't give Blaine his name. Won't bring them closer with it.

Blaine sits up. One hand kept planted on Kurt's shoulder as the other grabs at his hip. "You ready, darling? Because I'm about to ride this ass until you scream."

Kurt clenches around Blaine. "Show me what you got."

What Blaine has, it turns out, is enough to make him forget his own name. Leaves him a mess that only manages to make incoherent noises that may be moans.

He's been fucked crazy before. But this is different from that. This is Blaine fucking him in a way that is so phenomenal that it doesn't make sense. Has him wondering what he's been missing out on.

Knees pushed further apart, he releases something close to a moan when Blaine pounds into him harder. As he repeatedly plunges his cock inside him with an unchecked hunger.

With how hard Blaine fucks him a huge part of him is thankful the headboard is anchored down. Prevents it from banging against the wall. God only knows what the people on the other side can already hear.

Tingles begin to spark under his skin. Low on his back. His balls grow heavy and draw tight. The release his body chases right there but just out of his grasp.

Just as he's right there, Blaine stops and stills inside him.

"No!" he whines, pushing back on him.

Blaine chuckles. Pulls out and flips him over. "You want to come, darling?"

"No, I want to run a marathon.  _ Oh fuck! _ " Kurt arches when Blaine shoves three fingers inside him. He plants his feet on the bed and rides Blaine's fingers as best as he can.

"You're so desperate for it." Blaine wraps a hand around his cock and strokes. Kurt pushes up into his tight fist. "So sexy."

Blaine works him over like that, thrusting and stroking, until he reaches the edge.

"So close," he murmurs.

That seems the wrong thing for him to say since Blaine stops his movements once again.

"Fuck. I hate you."

_ Smack! _

The inside of his right thigh stings where Blaine hit him.

"Lie to me again," Blaine threatens in a sultry voice.

Kurt is brave, and shows what he wants, with his next words. "I hate you."

_ Smack! _

Blaine's hand lands roughly on the inside of his left thigh. It's hard enough to leave the creamy skin a deep red. Leaves his skin burning and the area stinging.

Instead of hating it, telling Blaine to never do that again, he tips his head back and moans. His achingly hard cock twitches where it lies against his belly, leaking onto his hot skin that feels pulled too tight over his body.

Blaine grabs his cock. Sinks his mouth down until his lips hit his fist. Sucks and swallows around him.

The heat of Blaine's mouth is fucking perfect. Kurt quickly realizes Blaine sucks dick like he fucks: like a fucking pro.

"You know, you're not really helping your case against my blowjob theory," he mentions.

Blaine laughs around his dick, sending delicious vibrations along his cock.

"Enough of that." Since his hands are tied behind him, Kurt uses a foot to push Blaine away. "Finish fucking me."

One leg draped over Blaine's shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist, he moans in relief when Blaine sinks back inside him.

Blaine holds his knee while his free hand is planted by his head after he leans over him. The position opening him wider and making Blaine sink deeper inside him.

This time when Blaine fucks him it's with a drawn-out slowness. He takes his time working him up to that peak. To that edge his body so desperately wants to fall over.

The slow drag of Blaine's cock in and out of him drives Kurt mad.

Mad with need.

Mad with want.

Blaine takes his mouth in a rough, dirty kiss that is the complete opposite of how he's fucking him. Plunges his tongue in his mouth a few times. Nips and kisses his way down his neck.

"Want to fuck you for hours."

Kurt finds absolutely nothing wrong with that.

"How about you finish fucking me now," he smartly replies with a smirk, nipping at Blaine's chin.

"Such a smart mouth," Blaine mumbles with a grin as he sits up.

Kurt moans as Blaine stops with the slow, drawn-out thrusts and fucks him. Pumps his hips into him rough and hard.

His orgasm strikes him like one of Blaine's hits: unexpected but welcome. Lips part in a scream as he cries out Blaine's name.

Pleasure courses through him. Leaves him trembling and speechless.

As soon as his orgasm begins to wane hunger for more sprouts.

"Give me ten minutes," Blaine breathlessly pants after collapsing next to him, "and we'll do that again."


	6. Chapter 6

_"And to be seen --really seen--was the most terrifying thing I'd ever felt." American Queen, Sierra Simone_

Kurt collapses on top of Blaine in a breathless, boneless heap. Every nerve-ending in his body firing at a rapid rate as pleasure encapsulates every inch of him with the aftershocks that still run through his body.

It's the best high he's ever experienced.

He's had some great orgasms. Has fucked men who knew how to make him come. But Blaine. Blaine fucked him like it was an Olympic sport and he was going for gold.

Pleasure still licks at his skin like the burning flames of a roaring fire that isn't close to dying down. It makes it impossible to move. Not that he would if he could. He wants to stay splayed on top of Blaine with him buried inside his body.

It's never like this for him. Usually after he comes, he'll move away to be by himself until he's ready to go again. But with Blaine, he doesn't have that urge to move. Let's Blaine wrap his arms around his slightly trembling body.

"We have to do that again," he softly pants.

Hands go to his hips and lift him off Blaine. He's disappointed when Blaine slips out of him. Wants him back. Wants to be fucked by him until he has nothing left to give.

"We've already done that three times." Blaine holds him and flips them over. Kurt hooks a leg around Blaine's thighs. Brings his hips down flush against his. "I think we should give your ass a rest."

"I don't top," Kurt throws out, rocking his hips up.

For him sex is best when he's getting fucked. When a guy is filling him and fucking his brains out.

Blaine chuckles. "Not what I meant." He grabs Kurt's hands that have started to skim down his chest to his still covered cock. Holds them down above his head. "I was thinking of something along the lines of dinner."

"Okay." Kurt lifts his head and nips at Blaine's lower lip. "I'll have you."

"You're insatiable." Blaine grins as he lies down next to Kurt.

The moment his hands are free, and Blaine has removed the used condom, Kurt wraps a hand around the base of Blaine's flaccid cock and sucks the head into his mouth.

"Not gonna work."

Even though he says that, Kurt feels Blaine twitch against his tongue after a few minutes. Feels him slowly grow hard in his hand and mouth as he sucks him.

He lifts his mouth off him when he's hard and straining. "You were saying?" He proudly smirks.

"Shut up!" Blaine playfully replies while shoving his head back down.

As he sucks and swallows around Blaine, teases with his tongue and teeth, Kurt feels his cock grow heavy between his legs. Need builds for Blaine. For another release.

"Come here," Blaine mutters as he pulls him up to his mouth.

Kurt kisses Blaine. Licks into his mouth. Thrusts their tongues together. Rocks his hips down to drag his cock against Blaine's.

"You gonna fuck me?"

"No."

Kurt pouts.

Blaine chuckles. Turns them over.

"What?"

"A day ago I couldn't get you to fuck me. Now, I can't get you to stop."

Kurt opens his mouth to reply with a smart comeback. The words die on his tongue, though, when Blaine wraps a hand around both their cocks.

"A-Are you complaining?" He pushes up into Blaine's tight fist. Moans at the way his cocks glides against Blaine's.

"Does it look like I'm complaining?"

Kurt tips his head to the side and drops his eyes down to between their bodies. Watches the way their cocks thrust into Blaine's stroking fist. Sees how the head of Blaine's cock is swollen and red and beading with precum.

He looks back up at Blaine. "No." A smile spreads across his face. "It looks like you're about to come."

As if on cue, Blaine spills over his fist. His release, and how sexy he looks as he comes, triggers Kurt's own.

They lie there next to each other afterwards catching their breath. Both of them covered in sweat and cum, and in a daze of pleasure.

"Okay," Blaine pants, "we really need to get out of this bed. Do something else for a few hours."

Kurt turns to Blaine. Slots a leg between his while propping himself up on an elbow. "Why? I'm having so much fun staying in bed doing you."

"Me too." Blaine covers Kurt's hand he rests on his chest. "But some of us are not..." He cocks his head and arches an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Some of us are not twenty-one with insane sex drives."

Insane is the perfect word to describe his sex drive. He can fuck all night long and still crave more. It's why he's selective about who he fucks. Why he puts men through the blowjob test before falling into bed with them.

If they can't please him while giving head, then there's no way they'll be able to keep up with him in bed.

"No." Kurt leans down and lightly nips Blaine's nipple. "Some of us are thirty-six and fuck like a beast."

Blaine proudly smirks. "Thanks. Told you age is a good thing."

"Don't let it go to your head." Kurt waits a beat. "Do we really have to get out of bed?"

It's the last thing he wants. He wants to stay in bed and continue fucking Blaine. Getting off with him. That sounds more fun and exciting than doing whatever it is Blaine thinks they need to do.

"Yes." Blaine sits up and climbs out of bed. "We've been in bed for almost seven hours. We need to come up for air for a bit."

Kurt sits up on his knees in the middle of the bed. Watches with piqued interest as Blaine walks around his room naked. Uses a towel to clean his stomach. Stretches his arms above his head, which make his gleaming muscles ripple.

It's something small and normal, but Blaine just standing there naked turns him on.

Just like that, he wants this man again.

Blaine looks at him. Eyes drop down to his half-hard cock. "I just made you come five times. How are you getting hard again?" he asks, perplexed and impressed.

"You," Kurt honestly replies. He climbs off the bed and goes over to Blaine.

"Me, huh?" Blaine wraps him up in his arms and holds him close. A smirk playing at his lips.

Kurt nods his head. "You really, really do it for me. I think the only downside to fucking you is now every time I look at you, I'll remember how amazing you felt inside me and get turned on."

"Call me flattered."

"Okay, flattered, carry me to bed and fuck me again."

A mouth that is quickly becoming familiar crashes against his. Blaine kisses him with a frenzy and hunger that builds his need.

Excitement grows when Blaine lifts him up and carries him to the bed. Set down on the edge, want thrumming through him, he stares up into fiery whiskey colored eyes as Blaine holds his face in his hands.

But the excitement dies at Blaine's next word.

"No."

He glares up at him, disappointed. "What?"

"I said no."

Kurt pulls out of Blaine's hands, upset and angry. "I wanna fuck."

"I know you do. But I'll make you a deal." Blaine takes a step back. "If you come eat dinner with me, spend a few hours out of this room, I'll spend the rest of the night making you come as much as you can."

Kurt considers the offer. Sees no harm in spending a few hours with Blaine out of the bed. He's enjoyed it before. He's sure he will again.

Plus, the payoff is worth a few measly hours out of the room.

"Fine." He acts like it's a hardship for him. Like he's not getting exactly what he wants by agreeing. "Let's go eat, then."

Blaine happily smiles. "Let's."

Kurt pushes him away and hops off the bed. He searches the floor for his discarded swim trunks after cleaning his stomach. Pulls them on when he finds them under a blanket.

"I have to go shower and change. Where should I meet you?"

Blaine picks the restaurant where they've been before.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you there."

Back in his room, towel wrapped around his hips and wet hair dripping water down his back, he's in the middle of picking an outfit to meet Blaine in when Ophelia walks into the room.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hey, Phe."

She notices his outfit laid out on the bed. But she says nothing and walks into the bathroom.

Kurt dresses. Is buttoning the jeans he knows shows off his ass, when Ophelia walks out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She walks over to the dresser and drops the towel wrapped around her body.

After years of being friends, and being in threesomes together, they have no problem being naked around each other.

"Baking a cake," he sarcastically replies. "What does it look like?"

Ophelia faces him with an arched eyebrow after putting on a red bra and panty set. Her hands are on her hips as she accusingly eyes him. "It looks like you're getting ready to meet someone."

"I could say the same. Who are you meeting? Brent?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Ophelia says, seeing through his attempt. "Who is it?"

"No one you know." It's pointless to lie or keep the truth from Ophelia. Not only does he tell her everything, but she sees through his lies better than anyone.

A big smile spreads across Ophelia's face as she excitedly claps for him while bouncing on the tips of her toes. "What's his name?"

"Blaine."

"Is he cute?"

"Sexy," Kurt replies.

"This is great. Now, we'll both be getting dick."

Kurt snorts at how happy Ophelia sounds at knowing he'll be getting laid.

He checks the time.

"Speaking of." He does a quick check to make sure he looks okay.

"You staying in Brent's cabin tonight?"

"Yeah. You bringing him back here?"

"Yes."

As great as it's been fucking in Blaine's cabin, he wants to fuck in his room now.

Truth be told, he wants to fuck Blaine all over the ship.

He files that away to come back to later.

"I'll see you later, Phe." With that, he leaves. Ready to get these hours over with so they can get to the good part.

The thought of what waits for him at the end of the night puts a grin on his face.

He loves fucking Blaine. Loves how he fucks him without abandon. How he makes him come harder than he ever has before with another guy.

Now that he's had a taste, his body wants hit after hit.

Blaine is the drug he has quickly become addicted to.

The fact that he only has a few more days to get his fix upsets him. Because he already knows he won't get enough. That he'll crave Blaine not long after they leave.

He finds himself wishing Blaine lived closer. That he could become a person he called when he wanted that natural high he's chasing whenever he fucks someone.

"Damn geography!" he angrily mumbles as he walks.

Of course the best fuck he's ever had would live several states away.

Sometimes he really hates the universe.

Blaine is waiting for him at a table when he walks into the restaurant.

In dark pants and a charcoal grey button down, he oozes sex appeal just sitting there. Kurt is insanely attracted to him in that moment. Fights with himself from climbing into his lap and doing something that would get both of them in trouble.

Blaine stands when he reaches the table. "You look good."

"I look better naked." Kurt takes his seat.

"You do. But don't think I don't know what you're trying?"

Kurt puts on an innocent act. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't."

Leave it to Blaine to quickly figure out he's trying to shorten this dinner by mentioning his naked body. By reminding Blaine of what they could be doing instead of sitting there trying to act like they don't want to rip each other's clothes off. Or maybe that's just him, because Blaine shows no signs of desperately wanting him. He sits across from him calm and composed.

"I went ahead and ordered you a vodka tonic."

"Thanks." Kurt grabs the drink in front of him. Ignores the flutter in his chest at Blaine remembering his drink order.

It would be stupid to get giddy over it. It's just a drink order. Anyone could remember that.

"You said you were engaged once?" He licks his lips and sits forward. "Does that mean you believe in marriage and all that crap?"

Blaine arches a brow. "' _All that crap.'_ I take it you're not a believer in marriage."

"Hell no." Kurt makes a face.

"Why?"

"Because I've seen what marriage does to people."

"It can get ugly, yes," Blaine agrees. "But sometimes it's beautiful, too. Take my parents. Married for over forty years and still happily in love."

"They're one of the few exceptions. The lucky ones to have found something like they did. But many other couples are not so lucky," Kurt says. "There's a reason divorce lawyers exist."

"I still want it. I want to find that person who makes me happy."

Kurt puts on a confused look. "You still want that even after what your ex-fiancé did to you?"

"Yes. Just because I got my heart broken doesn't mean I've sworn off relationships. Some people just don't fuck."

"Well, I just fuck and I'm happy with that."

"Are you?"

"Yes," Kurt confidently replies. "I don't want what you want. I don't want a boyfriend or partner or husband."

"You just want sex?"

"Yes."

"So you don't get hurt?"

"Ye-..." Kurt snaps his mouth shut.

_How the hell could he possibly know that?_

"You're easy to figure out," Blaine replies, as if reading his mind. "I can't begin to guess why you want to avoid feelings when it comes to another guy. I'm guessing it has something to do with your parents marriage. I understand why you would want to avoid the pain you've seen. But what happens when you meet someone who pushes through those walls you have?"

"You talking about yourself?" Kurt arches an eyebrow.

Blaine chuckles. "No. I know I'm not the guy who will break down your barriers. This is just sex. You've made sure of that."

"How so?"

"Your name," Blaine replies. "By refusing to give it, you keep a hold over this becoming something more. Our names are important when it comes to sex. It's what we moan, whisper, shout, or cry out when we're with someone. By not giving me your name, you've held back some of the closeness, some of that intimacy, that comes with you. You want to remain that guy I just fucked on a cruise that one summer."

Kurt furrows his brows. "Are you a psychologist or something?"

Blaine laughs. "In another life I would have been," he replies.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning things changed."

Their waiter arrives and takes their orders.

"Is that how you see me? As the guy you fucked on a cruise that one summer?" Kurt asks after the waiter leaves.

"Is that how you want me to see you?"

"I don't care how you see me."

Blaine licks his lips after taking a drink of his bourbon. "Yes, you do."

_Does he care?_ Kurt mulls the question over for a minute and realizes Blaine is right. He does care how he sees him.

"Okay, I do," he admits.

"Cards on the table?"

Kurt gives a minute nod of his head.

"Here it is: I really fucking like you. I don't see you as the guy I fucked on a cruise, even though that's what you want. I see this gorgeous guy with a fiery personality. A whip-smart tongue and smart mouth. I see a strong, confident guy who gives no shit about what others think of him. I see a guy so afraid of open water but will go on a cruise to make his friend happy. I see a guy who hides behind sex to avoid intimacy. I see a guy too afraid of being hurt to allow himself more." Blaine runs a thumb over his lower lip. "How'd I do?"

Kurt feels like he's just been flayed open and had every part of himself exposed. He feels naked and judged. Feels like Blaine has crawled inside and discovered every bit of him he could find and explore.

"Not bad." He tries to act like his entire self-being wasn't just ripped out of him and thrown on the table to be observed by anyone who wants to see.

He grabs his drink and downs the rest of it.

Blaine watches the entire time with regret.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I asked for it."

"I could have gone easier on you."

"I wouldn't have wanted that."

"I know."

Kurt hates that Blaine knows that.

He loves that he knows that.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"What?"

"I don't care. Your cat."

"Are you a cat person?"

"I'm a me person."

"So, I take it you don't like pets."

"It's not that I don't like them," Kurt replies. "I just don't care to have any."

"I was the same. Then I found Julius."

"You saying I'll change my mind?"

"Did I say that?"

"You implied it," Kurt replies.

"I didn't imply anything," Blaine responds. "I simply stated how it was for me."

Kurt softly glares at Blaine. "I hate you."

"Give me your hand." Blaine holds out his hand.

Kurt does.

It's with his lips sealed that he watches Blaine lift his hand and bring it to his mouth. But instead of kissing it, Blaine surprises him by pressing his lips to the inside of his wrist.

It's not a kiss that he gives him, though. Blaine parts his lips, places his teeth to his soft skin, and bites him.

Kurt draws in a soft, shocked breath at the rough sensation of Blaine's teeth sinking into his skin.

It's not gentle. It's not meant to be that. What Blaine is doing is a punishment.

Blaine draws his mouth away and drops his hand. It hits the table with a soft thunk. Rattles the dishes and silverware.

There's a darkness that fills Blaine's eyes. A fire. "Lie to me again." His voice carries the threat of what he'll do.

Flames of desire lick at Kurt's body. He sits there suddenly so turned on that it's hard to focus. His body aches for Blaine in that moment in a way he's never ached for another man.

Hands slipped under the table, he presses a thumb to the tender flesh of the inside of his wrist.

Their waiter arrives with their food and new drinks.

"Enjoy, gentlemen," he tells them before leaving.

"Are you a dom?" Kurt bluntly asks once they're alone. He stabs one of his grilled rainbow carrots with his fork.

Blaine chuckles. "No. That's not for me."

"But tying me up, spanking me, and biting me is?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I like surprising you. Taking away your control." Blaine grins. "Being memorable."

"You don't need to do all that to accomplish that."

"Thank you."

Kurt groans. "I just stroked your ego, didn't I?"

"Yes. And you can stroke something else later."

The reminder of what awaits them after dinner has want thrumming through Kurt.

"I'm going to do more than stroke it."

The rest of dinner passes with ease. By the time they're walking out of the restaurant, Kurt is so hungry for Blaine he wants to take his hand and sprint to his room.

"Wait." Blaine grabs his hand when he heads in the direction of his room.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh. I wanted us to go back to my room for the night. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I just have to go grab some condoms. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

Blaine walks off in the other direction while Kurt makes his way to his room.

Clothes are shed once he's in his room. He sits on the edge of the bed. Languidly strokes his cock while waiting for Blaine.

A knock on the door has him stopping.

"Come in!" he calls out.

Blaine walks in and shuts the door. Scans his eyes over Kurt's naked body on display. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." He palms at his cock.

Kurt rests back on his forearms. Spreads his legs. "I need to feel you inside me."

"Is that so?" Blaine pops a button on his shirt.

"Yes. So hurry up and get over here and fuck me."

In a matter of seconds Blaine is naked and standing in front of him. He grabs his legs and yanks him down, causing him to fall back on the bed. Blaine wraps his legs around his waist. Guides the head of his slick, covered cock to his hole.

Kurt arches his back off the bed and moans as Blaine sinks inside him. Pushes until he's buried to the hilt.

Blaine yanks his head back and leans over him. Grinds his hips forward. "Are you sure you're ready for the night I'm about to give you?" he softly growls.

Kurt grins. "Show me what you got, old man."

Thoroughly and properly fucked is how Kurt wakes up the next morning.

In Blaine's arms, with him pressed to his back, a smile splits his face as he recalls how Blaine kept his word and made him come as many times as he could. Whether it was with his mouth, hands, or cock.

It's definitely a night he wants a repeat of.

Carefully disentangling himself from Blaine so as not to wake him, he climbs out of the bed. Every movement is a reminder of where Blaine was the night before. He feels him between his legs. On the inside of his tender thighs. In the soreness of his ass cheeks that still somehow manage to still sting from where Blaine hit him. At his wrists that were held down.

He rubs at one ass cheek, muttering to himself, as he heads to the bathroom.

Under the soothing spray of hot water that massages his tired, sore muscles, he lets his mind aimlessly drift. He thinks of nothing and everything. Of Blaine and how he's only the second person to stay the night with.

It was a bit unsettling for him to fall asleep and wake up in Blaine's arms. Simply because he doesn't do intimacy like that. Usually he doesn't allow Richard to hold him when he stays over and sleeps. He'll pull away after they're done and pass out on the other side of the bed while Richard sleeps with his back to him.

It's what he's used to. What he's comfortable with. What he told Blaine.

Blaine didn't listen.

He didn't even know it was happening at first. Blaine was cunning in getting him in his arms. It was the railing moment all over again.

Blaine used his body against him. Touched, caressed, and petted him until he was a gooey mess that didn't know what was happening until it was too late.

The fear and strangeness he first felt as he struggled in Blaine's arms when he figured out what he did had his heart racing and stomach turning over. He wanted out. Wanted the known comfort of being alone. Wanted that protection of being by himself at the edge of the bed.

_"Stop fighting it."_

The words were softly whispered into his ear. Were spoken with reassurance and trust.

Kurt couldn't accept either.

He squirmed and continued to fight. But Blaine held tighter. Used his body against him a third time by pushing three slick fingers into where he was open and sore.

The way Blaine worked those three fingers in and out of his body while continuing to hold him close relaxed him to what was happening. Pleasure pushed out worry. Pushed out doubt and fear and uncertainty.

After he came, spent in a way he had never felt before, he trembled in Blaine's arms until he came down from his high. Until he realized where he was. But as he lay there in Blaine's hold all the worry and doubt of before was gone.

He was content.

That terrified him more than Blaine holding him.

He made a promise to himself to remember this was just sex. That Blaine shouldn't and couldn't become someone who meant more to him.

Hands resting on his hips bring him out of his thoughts. Lips press and kiss along his neck.

"Morning," Blaine mumbles against his hot, wet skin.

"Mmm. Morning." He turns his head and lets Blaine take his mouth in a kiss. Reaches back and runs a hand through his hair.

A hand reaches up and rests against his jaw.

Lips part and welcome the soft thrusts of Blaine's tongue into his mouth.

He stops long enough to face Blaine. Arms wind around his neck and he places his mouth back on Blaine's addicting one.

They kiss until lips are red and swollen. Until bodies are pressed as close as possible. Until heat and desire unfurl between them and the water turns cold.

"How do you feel about shower sex?"

"Too risky," Blaine replies. "Not worth the consequences."

"Ditto." It's something other guys have tried to get him to do. But he flat out refuses them every time. Telling them if he's going to get fucked, it's not going to be in a space that could send him to the hospital if something goes terribly wrong.

Blaine reaches around and shuts off the water. "I think we're done."

Kurt shivers at the words hotly whispered into his ear. They drip with the desire Blaine has for him.

"Is that so?" He turns to face Blaine. Sees the fire in his eyes.

Blaine combs his fingers through Kurt's wet hair. "Yes. Get out."

The demand, spoken in a low, hard voice, ignites a fire of want inside him.

He steps out of the shower. Waits for Blaine to join him. Watches him step out, skin wet and glistening. 

"Should I be getting excited?"

Blaine darts his eyes down before looking back up with a small smirk. “I think you already are.”

"I told you," Kurt grins when Blaine lifts him up, "I just have to look at you now." Legs wrap around Blaine's waist.

"Will that complicate things outside of our rooms?"

"Probably."

"I respect your honesty."

Kurt shoves a hand down between their bodies and grazes his fingers along Blaine's cock. "I respect your dick."

Blaine carries into the room. Sets him down on the bed. "Are you too sore?" he asks while ripping open a condom.

"No." Kurt steps off the bed. Turns around and bends over it. "I can take you."

A soft moan of relief falls from his lips when Blaine finally pushes into him a minute later.

It seems Blaine didn't believe him about not being sore because he takes him slow. With soft, drawn-out thrusts of his hips. He wants to complain. To argue with Blaine to take him harder. But he loves that he can feel every inch of Blaine every time he pushes in and slowly pulls out. Loves that this is taking longer than normal. That it won't be over quick.

He comes with a soft cry of Blaine's name some time later. Trembles and convulses with pleasure. Collapses to the bed in a boneless, happy heap.

The corners of his mouth turn up in a smile when Blaine's hands on his hips tighten their grip as his movements lose rhythm.

Blaine follows with his own release a few seconds later.

A strong, muscular body covers his back.

"I need another shower." Sweat dampens his skin. Cum is splattered over his belly. Lube is smeared in and around him.

Blaine pulls out. "Me too."

Kurt pushes up and turns to face Blaine. Sees him toss the used condom in the trash bin with the others.

A frown mars his features when he sees Blaine reach for his boxer-briefs.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I would get in trouble if I walked to my room naked." Blaine pulls on his pants. Leaves them hanging loose and open around his hips while standing in front of Kurt. "Don't be upset."

"I'm not upset."

Blaine presses a thumb to the spot between Kurt's eyebrows pull together in a frown. "Liar."

Kurt gasp when a hard pinch is felt above his right hip.

"I need to finish getting dressed." Blaine moves his hand to hold Kurt's chin between his thumb and forefinger. Tips his head back some. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"I may not be hungry," Kurt replies to fuck with Blaine.

"I never said you had to eat."

A sharp gasp is torn from Kurt's throat when Blaine takes his mouth in a rough kiss. Hands on his hips pull him close as a tongue thrust into his mouth and teeth nip at his lower lip.

Blaine pulls away just as it gets heated, much to Kurt's dismay. "You're a horndog," he teases with a chuckle.

Kurt sits on the bed and watches Blaine finish getting dressed. "Have you ever been with someone my age?" he curiously asks.

"No," Blaine pulls on his shirt and begins to button it, "I haven't."

"Why me then?"

"Because you're gorgeous. And I knew I had to have you the first time I saw you." Blaine leaves the top two buttons undone on his shirt. "Guys your age tend to need to do more growing up for my liking."

Kurt leans back on his hands. "Do I need to do some growing up?"

Blaine doesn't hesitate in his answer. "Yes."

The reply takes Kurt by surprise. "Really?"

"What do you want me to say? That you're so mature and grown up for your age?" Blaine steps into his shoes. "From what I've seen, you're not."

Kurt frowns. "I'm not?"

Blaine shakes his head. "Don't take it personally, though. A lot of people your age are still in that in-between. Not yet an adult, but no longer a teen. I was the same."

"When did it change for you?"

"After I finished school and lived on my own. When I had more responsibilities."

Kurt considers that for a moment. Thinks of the responsibilities he'll be taking on in a few months when Ophelia and him move into their new apartment.

"Are you saying I'm childish?"

"No. I'm saying you still have some growing up to do," Blaine says. He takes his fingers through his wet, tussled hair. "I'm going. I'll see you at breakfast."

Kurt stays on the bed thinking about what Blaine said for a few minutes after he left.

What growing up does he have to do? He's an adult. Is about to live on his own. Knows how to take care of himself.

Blaine is wrong.

He's not what Blaine thinks he is.

It's with frustration that he showers, again, and quickly dresses. He leaves his room and heads to the dining area. When he spots Blaine, he storms over to him.

"I'm an adult," he angrily says when he sits across from Blaine.

"Okay. I never said you weren't. I just said you had some growing up to do," Blaine points out.

Kurt opens his mouth to argue, but snaps it shut when he realizes Blaine is right.

He sits back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"That really bothered you, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not some in-between person like you think."

"Prove me wrong." Blaine sits forward. A grin spreading across his face. "Tell me your name."

Kurt glares. "No." There's a beat of silence. "Is that one of the reasons you think of me like that? Because I won't tell you my name?"

"Yes. I know your reason for not giving it. But it's still a bit..."

"Childish?"

"Yes. Childish."

"You know what else is childish?"

"What?"

Kurt kicks Blaine hard in the leg under the table. "That."

It's with a bit of force and annoyance that he shoves his chair back and stands. He makes it out of the dining area and is half-way down the staircase in the lobby when a hand grabs his upper arm and drags him in the direction of Blaine's room. He says nothing. Just follows Blaine.

His anger at Blaine in that moment greater than any of the other times. Has him wanting to rip his arm out of Blaine's hold and storm away from him. Ignore him for the day. To make him pay for what he said.

But he won't. Because no matter how mad he is at Blaine, he still wants him. Still wants to fuck him.

He can use that anger while doing so.

Pushed back against the door once in Blaine's cabin, he stares into eyes hard with anger.

"What is your problem?" Blaine snaps in a harsh voice.

Kurt returns Blaine's hard glare. "You are."

"I tell you the truth and you act like a kid. Not really proving me wrong here."

"Fuck you!" Kurt's voice comes out harsh and biting.

Eyes never stray from Blaine's. Breathing heavy, the air between them is thick with desire. The tension giving way to hunger.

A mouth suddenly crashes to his in a bruising kiss.

Want erupts inside him as Blaine presses close while practically fucking his mouth with his tongue.

Hands quickly undo Blaine's shorts. Pushes them down along with his underwear.

His own shorts come undone and are shoved off. He toes out of his shoes and kicks away his shorts and underwear. Blaine's mouth never leaving his as he does.

Lifted up after Blaine rolls a condom on and slicks himself up, he wraps his legs around his waist.

Blaine shoves inside him in one quick thrust of his hips.

Kurt moans at the sudden intrusion and wonderful stretch.

"Don't go easy on me."

"You asked for it," Blaine growls into his ear.

Rough, angry sex is his favorite. And the kind Blaine and him are having right now is the créme de la créme. Hits every right note.

After, body shivering with aftershocks, Blaine still somehow managing to hold him up, Kurt starts to laugh.

Blaine presses his forehead to Kurt's jaw. "What's funny?"

"Nothing. Think I'm drunk on pleasure."

Set down, he walks over to the bed and collapses facedown on it.

"Don't get comfortable."

"Already am," he mumble in reply.

"We're not spending another day in bed," Blaine states.

"Why not? It was fun."

"Yes, it was." Blaine grabs Kurt and yanks him off the bed. Kurt playfully glares at him. "But there's so much we can do on this ship besides have sex all day."

"Name one thing more fun that having sex all day?" Kurt arches an eyebrow.

Blaine thinks for a moment. "Okay, I can't," he admits. "But that's not the only thing we can do."

"It's the only thing I want to do," Kurt sultrily says while grazing his knuckles along Blaine's cock.

Blaine grabs both his wrists and holds his hands behind his back. "We're going out. We're going to do something outside your comfort zone." Kurt opens his mouth to protest. But Blaine stops him before he can. "No. I won't hear your excuses. We're doing this."

Kurt glares. "I hate you."

In an instant he finds himself flat on his back on the bed with his legs spread open. Teeth sink into the tender, soft flesh on the inside of his left thigh.

The bite draws a low moan from him as Blaine sinks his teeth in deeper and harder. His cock gives a twitch when Blaine lets up and tenderly laves his tongue over the now abused skin.

Blaine looks up at him with a spark of enjoyment in his eyes now dark with desire. "Lie to me again."

Kurt sits up and pushes Blaine away. He climbs off the bed and grabs his underwear and shorts. "So, what are you going to make me do?" He steps into his boxer-briefs and pulls them on.

"You'll see." A mischievous smile spreads across Blaine's face.

Kurt eyes him with caution. "It better not be something dangerous."

"It's not."

Forty minutes later Kurt is giving Blaine a death glare as one of the instructors for snorkeling relays the rules and safety information to the group of people.

Blaine just stands there and grins at him.

Kurt wants to punch him in his sexy face.

"You ready?" Blaine asks after the instructor finishes.

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"No." Kurt backs up. "I hate open water, Blaine. I'm not doing it."

Just the thought of being in the water makes his heart race and fills him with fear. He begins to panic.

"Hey," Blaine takes his face in his hands, "I'll be right there holding your hand the entire time. I won't let anything happen to you."

Kurt looks out at the open water, his stomach turning over, and back to Blaine. He sees the truth in his eyes. Sees he will protect him.

But it's not enough.

"I-I... I can't." He pulls away from Blaine. Takes several steps back. "I'm sorry. I can't."

He turns and walks as fast as he can away from Blaine and the group of people waiting to get off the ship. Barely makes it several feet before he's turned around and pulled into a strong, comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologetically tells him.

Kurt shakes like a leaf in Blaine's arms. Tears brim in his eyes.

It's so stupid of him to be so afraid of something so ridiculous. But he can't help it. Just like any person with an irrational fear. It's a part of him. A piece of himself that won't be miraculously fixed by being forced to experience it.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could," he says. "But I can't."

"I understand. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid mistake on my part."

It takes some time for him to relax in Blaine's arms. To stop shaking and calm down.

"Hey," Blaine pulls back and strokes a thumb over his cheek, "want to go sit by the pool and watch your sexy lifeguard?"

Kurt smiles. "I would love to."

There's something different as he sits in a lounge chair next to Blaine. Where his eyes would normally be on Erik, he can't stop watching Blaine. His eyes roam over tight muscles and tan skin. Over a body he's learned every inch of in the past day. A body that has brought him pleasure beyond belief.

"I'm not the reason we're here," Blaine says with a smile without looking up from the magazine he's flipping through.

"No. But you're stealing the spotlight."

Blaine's smile grows.

Twenty minutes later Kurt slinks into the pool to cool off. He goes under the water and emerges a few seconds later at the other end. Arms rest on the edge of the pool. Eyes sweep over to Erik, who watches him with a smile. He returns the smile.

The want he felt for him yesterday not as strong today. And he knows the reason why.

Said reason places his arms on either side of him and presses to his back. Starts to trail kisses down his neck and along his shoulder.

"Jealous?" His eyes never leave Erik's, who watches them with an intensity that sends a shiver through them.

"Never. Because I know I'll be the one fucking you tonight."

Kurt turns to face Blaine. Forgets about Erik the moment he looks into his eyes. "You going to make me wait for tonight?"

Blaine places a finger under Kurt's chin. Tips his head back and brushes a thumb over his bottom lip. "Will you be good?"

Kurt lightly bites the pad of Blaine's thumb. "Probably not." The corners of his mouth turn up in a mischievous smile.

He laughs into the kiss Blaine gives him. Enjoys when he playfully bites his lower lip.

"Let's get out of here."

"Okay." Kurt is positive that they're not going to either of their rooms to be alone. Which leaves him curious as to where Blaine is taking him.

The spa is exactly what he needs. Especially after his night with Blaine.

After a wonderful session with a masseuse, he joins Blaine in the sauna. The entire wall in front of the bleacher style seats is glass.

"You okay with this?" Blaine gestures to the view as he takes a seat next to him.

"Yeah. This is fine," Kurt assures him. "It's actually being in the water that terrifies me."

Since it's just Blaine and him, and another much older guy, he lays out on the top bench seat with his head near Blaine's.

Sweat dampens his skin. His muscles relaxed and loosened. It's the best he's felt on the cruise outside of being with Blaine.

"Thanks for this."

"No problem."

The older guy stands and walks out, leaving them alone.

"I want to apologize," Blaine says.

"For what?"

"For this morning. For what I said about you."

Kurt appreciates the apology, but doesn't feel he is deserving of it.

"Don't. You're right. I do have more growing up to do."

"I still shouldn't have called you childish."

"I acted that way when I kicked you."

"Which hurt like a son of a bitch, I might say."

Kurt grins. "Good."

A few minutes of comfortable silence pass between them.

A question that Kurt has been curious about since yesterday won't leave his thoughts. He turns to his front and pushes up onto his forearms.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure." Blaine drops his head back to look up at him. "What is it?"

"Since you want marriage and all that crap," Blaine chuckles, "I'm right in guessing you want kids, too?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"No. I'm too selfish."

"I appreciate your honesty." A somber look overtakes Blaine's expression before he lifts his head. "I don't know. I think I may have passed the deadline for having kids."

"Says who?" Kurt sits up and moves to sit next to Blaine. "People are having kids well into their forties, Blaine. You're still young. It can still happen for you."

"True." Blaine gives a half-hearted shrug of his shoulders. "I'll just have to see how things go in these next few years. Doesn't help that my mom keeps begging for grandchildren."

Kurt smiles when he hears Blaine laugh and knows his mom only means well.

"Are you an only child?" He laces the fingers of his left hand with Blaine's left hand. Rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes. My mom calls me her miracle baby."

"Why?"

"My parents had a difficult time conceiving. And even when they did she suffered a few miscarriages before I came along."

Kurt's heart breaks for Blaine's parents. For the pain they went through.

"You were spoiled growing up, weren't you?"

"Horribly," Blaine replies, smile in his voice.

Kurt snorts. "Of course."

"You an only child?"

"Yes. But not because my parents wanted it that way."

"No?"

"No. They wanted more kids. But when they had trouble getting pregnant again, they went to see a doctor. That's when they found my mom's cancer."

It's the first time he's talked to anybody outside of Ophelia about this. But somehow it feels right telling Blaine.

It's scary sharing a piece of himself that is private. That is painful. But he finds he wants to. He wants Blaine to see parts of him that no other guy has.

Blaine squeezes his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," he whispers in a soft, slightly broken voice. It's been thirteen years since he lost his mother, but it still hurts like it was yesterday. "We only got a couple more months with her after the diagnoses. It happened so fast. Her health declined quickly until..."

Blaine lets go of his hand and wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I part of me died the day she did. But it's nothing compared to what it did to my dad," he admits. "He became a shell of a person. He was alive but wasn't living. I think I lost him, too, that day she died."

They sit in silence for a moment.

"That's the reason, isn't it?" Blaine finally says.

Kurt lifts his head. "What?"

"Why you avoid letting someone in? Why you don't do relationships and intimacy? You saw what happened to your dad and you don't want that."

"Can you blame me? I watched my dad experience the most unimaginable heartbreak. I don't even want a taste of that. I want to protect myself from that kind of hurt."

"So you play it safe and keep every guy at an arm's length. Make sure there's never a chance of them becoming more than someone you screw," Blaine finishes for him. "I understand it clearly now."

Kurt rests his head back on Blaine's shoulder. They sit in the sauna for another ten minutes before leaving.

"Hungry?" Blaine asks as they leave the spa.

"Starved."

"All right. How about we go change and meet up for lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Back in his room, Kurt quickly showers and changes. Is racing out of the room in a matter of minutes to meet up with Blaine. Some part of him just wants to be around him as much as possible.

Blaine is waiting for him outside the restaurant they agreed to. In black shorts and a white cotton shirt, he manages to look sexy dressed simply.

Kurt lets Blaine take his hand and lead him into the place when he reaches him.

"Come on, let's go. I'm ravenous."

Lunch passes with laughter, teasing touches, and longing glances.

"I can't wait to get you alone," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear near the end of their lunch. "I'm going to make last night seem like you were with an amateur."

Kurt bites back a moan. Grasp at Blaine's upper thigh. Cheeks flush with heat. Desire floods him as Blaine playfully nibbles on his earlobe.

"You trying to get me to make a fool of myself in front of all these people?"

Blaine chuckles. "Maybe. Why? Is it working?"

"Why don't you look down and see for yourself."

"Such a smart mouth," Blaine murmurs.

Kurt turns his eyes on Blaine, but finds his eyes gazing at the very prominent bulge in his shorts.

"You going to do something about that?"

Hazel eyes sweep back up to him. They linger on his mouth for a second before reaching his eyes. There's humor and arousal in them. The black if the blown pupil nearly pushing out the color.

"Why should I?"

"Because you created the problem. It's only right that you fix it." Kurt arches an eyebrow and gives Blaine a look daring him to fight him on this.

Blaine lets out a huff. "I mean, it's only right," he says, sounding as if he's being forced into the situation. Kurt catches the small curl of his mouth upwards. "I did cause this."

"Yes, you did." Kurt grabs Blaine's hand that rests between their bodies. Rests it on his groin. "And by law, you have to suffer the consequences of your crime."

"Oh. This is a crime, huh?" The corners of Blaine's mouth lift.

Kurt presses Blaine's hand harder against him. "A big, big crime."

Blaine arches a brow. "Big?"

"Yes. Can't you tell?"

Blaine gently rolls his hand. "I think I can."

The hand on his bulge travels up until it's resting on his neck. Kurt lets his eyes fall closed as Blaine kisses him. It's languid and drawn-out. Lips part and welcome Blaine's gentle thrust of his tongue.

An arm wraps around his waist and pulls him into a hard body. One arm wraps around to Blaine's back as the other winds around his neck.

It doesn't matter that people are probably staring. That they're talking. That they might get in trouble.

None of it matters.

All that matters is Blaine's mouth on him. The hand at his lower back, and thumb that strokes over the sliver of skin that was exposed when his shirt rode up. The electrifying way Blaine is making him feel, as if he's touched a live wire.

All the bullshit fades away until it's just Blaine and him and this tangible, messy thing between them.

There's no denying that there's something between them. That whatever this is is deeper than playful taunting and sex.

But Kurt isn't sure he wants to acknowledge that. To see what they share beyond the surface. It's too much. Too dangerous for him. He can't let this become more. Can't let feelings come into play. Not only is that something he doesn't do, but this fling with Blaine has an expiration date.

No matter how much he may want this, they don't get a happily ever after when this trip ends. This is a fun thing they are sharing on a vacation. When this cruise ends, they'll go their separate ways. Back to their lives thousands of miles apart.

They don't get a second wave of this. All they have is this first one they are riding together.

A throat loudly clearing has Kurt reluctantly pulling away from Blaine. He looks to made the noise and sees one of the servers standing there with a look of amusement lighting up his eyes.

"Uh, gentlemen," he leans in closer, "would you mind taking this to your room."

It's then that Kurt looks out and sees the several sets of eyes on him and Blaine. Blaine whose lap he has practically crawled into.

"Yeah." He scoots away from Blaine a couple of inches. "Sorry about that."

He's really not.

"We should go," he tells Blaine.

"Alright."

He takes Blaine's hand. "Enjoy the show?" he says to the people they pass, not at all ashamed. A few eyes look away, guilt in them.

A few minutes later in Blaine's room, naked and panting underneath him, Kurt makes himself forget about what this could be between them with sex.

Blaine was right when he said he uses it to hide behind intimacy.

It's safe. Easy. Predictable.

That's what he's comfortable with. All he needs.

He doesn't need to put himself out there only to be hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

_ "I'll get over him. And very soon, every memory will fade, all his words and how every touch felt. It'll all fade." Birthday Girl, Penelope Douglas _

"I'll have the ceviche." Blaine hands their waiter his menu.

The waiter gives a curt smile and leaves.

Kurt drags a fingertip along the condensation gathered on his glass. Brings his eyes up to Blaine's, who shine from the small lamp in the middle of their table.

The memory of those eyes looking up at him with lust and hunger earlier while Blaine sucked his cock sends a small tremble through him. That look, that fire and need, terrified him in a way nothing else ever has.

He's had men look at him with want. Has grown accustomed to seeing that look in the eyes of the men he's fucked.

But something about Blaine and that look struck him in a way none of the other men looked at him had. It unnerved him. Made his pulse race. Had his thoughts running wild with things he shouldn't have been thinking.

More.

More.

More.

It wasn't more physical pleasure he wanted from Blaine.

Not entirely, at least.

He wanted more days of teasing and playful banter. Nights of long dinners just talking. Nights that turn into hours of drawing pleasure from each other.

The realization he didn't want whatever he was sharing with Blaine to have an expiration date stunned him. Had him angry at himself. Because he's smarter than this. Safer.

He doesn't do boyfriends and relationships. Or anything that could lead to heartache. He just fucks.

Sex is easy to navigate. Is easy to indulge in without fear of getting hurt. It's something he loves. Something he craves. Something he enjoys going on the hunt for and getting.

Never has he been with someone he's wanted more from. He was always content with what he would get in the few hours he was with whoever he went home with for the night.

That's why it was always easy to leave when he was finished with them. Because it was only ever physical.

But with Blaine, somewhere along the line, he unknowingly let himself do the one thing he promised himself he would never do: fall.

It's not love. Nowhere near it. There's an ocean between what he feels and love.

But it's there. Like the dull glow of a faraway burning candle. It's there. Something he can't ignore. Something he can extinguish. It glows and burns brighter with each passing hour. Demands to be noticed and felt.

He felt it. Along with fear and doubt.

It's why he pushed Blaine off him to turn to his front. Had Blaine take him rough and hard. He needed to forget. To feel something else.

To remember this was nothing more than fucking.

"Are you happy with your life?"

He doesn't know why he asks that. The question almost feels intrusive. Nosey in a way he doesn't mean to be.

But he's curious.

Intrigued.

Wants to know more about the man who's spinning his world off its axis.

Blaine sits back in his chair and seems to really consider the question. He taps a finger against the side of his glass. "I'm..." He starts and stops. Thinks for a minute longer. "I'm content."

"But not happy?"

"I think you're looking at happiness in the wrong way."

"What way should I be looking at it, then?"

Blaine places his forearms on the tabletop and sits forward. "Think of it like," he looks out thinking before casting his eyes back to Kurt, "a wave."

"A wave?" Kurt arches an eyebrow, intrigued and confused.

"Yes. Waves slowly build, creating this beauty that lasts for only a few fleeting moments, until it crashes. That's happiness. It builds and you have these fleeting moments of pure happiness, then it's gone. Until a new wave starts to form."

"So where are you right now?" Kurt crosses his arms over the table. "Are you forming, cresting, or crashing?"

Blaine thinks. "Right now?" His mouth turns up in a smile. "I'm content. So...forming."

"Doesn't it scare you knowing you'll crash soon? That this happiness you're starting to feel will be replaced with discontent?"

"Isn't that life? Riding out one wave and then waiting in the lull until we can catch the next one?" Blaine takes a drink of his bourbon. "What are you right now?"

Kurt considers the question.

What is he?

He knows he's not happy. There have been times in his life where he was. But it's been a while since he's felt complete happiness. And it doesn't feel as if he's coming into happiness. Which leaves one option.

"I think I've been crashing for a few years now," he painfully admits.

Since his dad died. Since he had to pack up his childhood home and really learn to be on his own in a world that is big and scary.

He's been crashing, and in the lull waiting for the next wave, for years.

"I'm sorry." Blaine reaches over and takes one of his hands in his. "A new wave is coming. I want that for you."

Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes and sees nothing but truth. Blaine wants him to be happy.

That knowledge touches something deep inside him.

No one outside Ophelia has ever expressed their desire to see him happy. Yeah, men have cared. Have wanted to make him happy. But that usually involved no clothes and a bed.

What Blaine wants for him is real happiness. The kind he remembers feeling before life pushed a permanent grey cloud over him.

"Thank you," he replies in a soft, sincere voice.

Their food arrives. They tuck into their meals and discuss lighter topics.

Kurt learns Blaine is a former Boy Scout. The mental image that provides, of a young Blaine in his Boy Scout getup, puts a smile on his face. He also learns Blaine loves the outdoors. Loves to hike and camp, and do anything that involves being outside. He admits to being the complete opposite. To enjoying long, hot baths and reading. Both at the same time if he has the time.

Blaine tells him about his first kiss after he asks. About a boy named Allen at a sleep-away camp he attended at twelve. Kurt laughs when Blaine mentions Allen's metal braces cutting his bottom lip. How he had to lie to the nurse about biting himself so as not to be even more embarrassed.

"What about you?" Blaine's eyes are alight with curiosity and laughter.

"Fourteen. With a boy named Mitch. He tried to shove his tongue down my throat. So I kneed him in the balls."

Blaine laughs. "I'm not surprised."

Kurt sets his fork down, hunger fed.

"What's the one thing you regret most in your life?"

"Hmm." Blaine thinks the question over. "Listening to everyone and not myself. I missed out on some great opportunities because of what people said."

"Like what?"

"Just...opportunities," Blaine solemnly says.

Kurt wants to push but decides not to.

Their waiter returns. Grabs their plates. "Can I interest you gentlemen in some dessert?" he asks.

"Do you have ice cream?" Blaine inquires.

"Yes, sir."

"Can I get some vanilla to go?"

"Sure. That's no problem." The guy smiles and walks away.

Kurt eyes Blaine curiously. Notices the gleam in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" A mischievous grin spreads across his face.

"You're planning something. What is it?"

Blaine finishes his drink. Licks his lips. "You'll just have to see."

The glint in his eyes tells Kurt he's in for one wild night.

He's excited.

Thighs press together.

The cold, melted ice cream runs in a small uneven line down the inside of his forearm.

Naked in Blaine's bed, wrists together and hands bound to the headboard with the belt from the robe, Kurt lifts his hips for friction when Blaine slowly drags his tongue over his upper arm, licking away the ice cream.

"Blaine!" he whines.

Needy.

Desperate.

Blaine has been doing this for the past half hour. Has teased and taunted him with licks and sucks. Has touched and kissed. All in fleeting, barely there moments.

Kurt is so on edge he's shaking.

The ice cream hits one of his nipples next. A low hiss drawn from him. The contrast of the cold ice cream on his heated, sensitive nipple a delicious shock.

His body arches as he tugs at the binds. They don't loosen. As much as he wants to be free, to regain control and take what Blaine has been teasing him with, he remains there. Ever Blaine's prisoner. Free to do whatever he wants to him.

The slow sweep of Blaine's tongue over his nipple draws a low gasp from his lips. It's followed by a moan when Blaine covers his nipple with his mouth and sucks.

Teeth tenderly bite as the tip of a tongue traces the hardened bud before flicking over it.

The fire inside him rages. Burns hotter than a volcano.

The next drop of melted ice cream is poured onto his belly. It pools just above his bellybutton. Starts to travel downward with every heavy breath he takes.

Blaine licks it away. Gently nips at the soft skin.

The fire burns hotter.

Kurt knows where the next spot is before Blaine pours out the ice cream. His breathing intensifies as he waits for what's coming next.

The moment the cold liquid pours down and over his cock, sliding down and covering his balls, a sharp moan is torn from his throat.

The heat of his cock and the cold of the ice cream is amazing. But it's made better when the heat of Blaine's mouth envelops every inch of him.

The way Blaine sucks him, slow and methodical, taking his time to lick and trace, to learn every inch of him, drives him crazy. Mad with desire and want.

Hips lift up into that warm mouth as Blaine perfectly sucks him. Moans and rhythmically bobs his head.

Cool air hits his cock when Blaine pulls off. The heat of his mouth felt on his balls, that are sucked and licked.

Kurt looks down at his straining cock. At the dark head of hair between his legs.

"Blaine..." His desperation clear as day in his voice.

Blaine lifts his head. Licks his shiny, red lips that have pulled into a smirk. "Yes?"

"Please."

"Please, what? What do you want?"

"You know what I want?"

"I can't read minds, darling. You're going to have to say it out loud for me."

Kurt sees how much Blaine is enjoying this. How his eyes sparkle with amusement.

He would kick him. Actually seriously considers it for a second.

But that would be useless. Blaine would just turn him over and spank him.

Although...

Kurt gets the idea out his head as quick as he had it. As great as that would be, he wants something better.

"Please, put your mouth back on my dick," he begs.

Blaine's smirk grows.

The wet heat returns around his dick when Blaine lowers his mouth back down on him.

If he thought Blaine would give him a break, would quickly get him off, he's proven wrong when thirty minutes later he stands at the precipice of the edge Blaine has kept at.

It's torture. Plain and simple. Blaine is torturing him to death with pleasure. He doles it out in little pieces. Gives just enough to keep him wanton and needy. But not enough to do anything about what he's causing.

The fingers, two Blaine has been slowly fucking him with for the past ten minutes, barely graze his prostate. Sparks of white hot pleasure burn under his skin.

It's another piece of pleasure Blaine has given him.

It's a taste when all he really wants is the fucking buffet.

Head lolling side to side, mind unclear and fuzzy with need, it takes a second for him to realize that Blaine is gone. He lifts his head in time to see him tossing a foil packet away and rolling a condom on.

_ Yes! _ His mind and body scream.

_ Yes! _

_ Yes! _

_ Yes! _

It's like a chant inside his head. A cry of relief.

Blaine stays knelt between his legs.

Hips raised off the bed, legs wrapped around Blaine's waist, Kurt unashamedly loudly moans as he sinks inside him.

This is what he wanted.

What he needed.

It's only been a few hours since Blaine was last inside him. But it's felt like years. Like he's a man starved and finally eating.

Where Blaine teased and tortured, was slow, now he acts like a man starved himself. He pounds into him. Fucks him with such a hard roughness that Kurt's afraid someone might hear and tell a crew member out of worry.

There's nothing graceful or sweet about the way Blaine fucks him. It's almost as if with a hint of anger. As if he's trying to get back at him for something he did wrong.

Kurt doesn't know the reason. But he loves every wonderful moment.

Blaine fucks into him with such an urgency that clearly says he's chasing the same thing as him. That he's seeking out that high his body wants and craves.

Legs slide down when Blaine leans over him. They hook over his hips. Spread open as wide as possible to accept Blaine as deep as he can go.

Pressure that's been building low in his spine and groin area threatens to explode.

When Blaine covers his mouth, shoves his tongue past his lips, Kurt loses it at the taste. The mix of sweet ice cream with himself on Blaine's tongue is intoxicating. He wants more. Wants to suck on his tongue until he tastes all of it.

Wants Blaine to do it all over again.

That sends him over the edge. He screams and convulses around Blaine. The pleasure bursting out of him like an erupting volcano. White dots explode in his vision.

"Fuck!"

He hears Blaine as if he's underwater. His voice sounding muffled and distant. But he doesn't want to come up. He wants to sink further into this wonderful feeling that fills and surrounds him. Wants to sink into it until it's all he knows. So he does.

He sinks.

It takes several seconds to realize a few things after he blinks his eyes open. One being that he passed out.

In all the years he's been having sex, that has never happened before. He's never even come close to passing out.

It always seemed ridiculous and highly illogical for something like that to happen to someone during sex.

He smiles to himself at being proven wrong.

The second thing he realizes is that he's not in bed with Blaine. The hot water slowly crawling up his body giving away the fact that they're in the tub in Blaine's bathroom.

The third thing he realizes is that he's lying sprawled over Blaine's body. Chest to chest, head resting on his shoulder, arms loosely encircle him. Fingers lazily graze up and down his back.

"You okay?"

Kurt likes that Blaine knows he's awake.

"Yeah." He lifts his head and sits up. "Never had that happen before."

"Sorry."

"Did you just seriously apologize for giving me the best orgasm I've ever had?"

"Seemed appropriate." Blaine shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't accept it." Kurt smiles when Blaine laughs. "Thank you for fucking me unconscious."

"Not a compliment I thought I would ever hear in my lifetime."

"Accept it. Wear it like a badge of honor."

"Will do."

Blaine shuts off the water.

Kurt carefully turns around and lies back against him. The hot water soothing on his tired, used muscles.

"Just so you know, I'll never look at ice cream the same way again."

Blaine wraps an arm around his upper chest. "Ditto." He laughs.

"How long was I out for?"

"Not long. A couple of minutes."

"Wow. You really did a number on me."

"You're welcome." There's pride in Blaine's voice.

Kurt smiles.

A big yawn escapes him.

"Bed time," Blaine announces.

Kurt weakly shakes his head. "No. Let's enjoy this for a few more minutes." He gestures to the water to indicate what he's talking about.

"Alright."

They end up staying in the water until it turns lukewarm and their skin is pruning. They dry off and climb into bed.

Unlike the night before, Kurt doesn't fight Blaine when he grabs him around his stomach and pulls him back against him. It takes a while for him to relax. But when he finally does, he's out light a lightbulb.

"Have you lost your mind?"

That seems to be the only logical reason that explains why Blaine would climb the rock wall.

Yes, he now knows this is Blaine's thing. That he does crazy stuff like this. That this fake mountain wall is probably a piece of cake to whatever he normally climbs.

But that doesn't stop him from thinking Blaine has lost his mind. That he's delusional and has a screw loose.

Who in their right mind actually agrees to scaling a wall?

Yeah there are safety measures put in place. Extreme precautions taken by the cruise line to make sure the passengers are and remain safe.

That doesn't stop him from worrying. From thinking of all the ways this could go badly for Blaine.

"What? Worried for me?" Blaine pulls on the harness he's obligated to wear. He grins.

Kurt scoffs. Makes a show of rolling his eyes. "No."

Lips cover his in a sweet kiss that makes him tingle all the way to his toes.

A sharp pain on his lower lip surprises him. He opens his eyes in time to see Blaine pulling back with delight in his eyes.

"Lie to me again."

Kurt touches a finger to where Blaine bit him. Does his best to hold back his moan.

"Why do you do that?" He drops his hand. Touches the tip of his tongue to the abused spot on his lip.

"Because you need to be disciplined for lying to me."

"Why, though?"

Blaine finishes securing the harness. "The same reason you choose to lie to me." He leans in and kisses Kurt. Tentatively brushes his tongue over where he bit him. "You enjoy what comes after. Gotta go. I'm up next."

Kurt stands back and watches Blaine climb the side of the wall for advanced climbers. He does so with ease. Climbs like it's his second nature.

It's incredibly sexy.

The flex and strain of muscles. The confidence he exudes as he pulls himself higher and higher. The way he draws the attention not just from him but from several people on deck. They watch in awe.

"He can climb me like that if he wants."

The soft voice filled with desire draws Kurt's attention. He looks over to a couple of older women ogling Blaine like he's a piece of meat.

He can't blame them.

But the want in their eyes ignites a blaze of jealousy.

Blaine is his. His to ogle and kiss and fantasize about.

Then the realization hits that that's not true. Blaine isn't his. Far from it. He's a temporary fling.

"I should introduce myself," the woman in a white, one shoulder bathing suit says. She digs her teeth into her red painted lip as she longingly gazes at Blaine.

Kurt snorts.

He should say something. Do something to stop this woman from embarrassing himself. But he's not going to. It will be too much fun to watch the realization dawn on the woman's face who Blaine is interested in.

Blaine scales down the wall with ease after reaching the top.

Hazel eyes shining with excitement look his way. Kurt smiles at Blaine.

He stands back and bites down his laughter when he sees the woman walk up to Blaine. He watches with amusement as the woman openly flirts with him. Touches his upper arm. Lets out fake laughs as she throws her head back, long blonde hair shaking and tussling with the movement.

Panicked filled hazel eyes dart his way. They glare at him when Blaine notices his laughter and amusement.

The lady gets bold and leans in to whisper something into Blaine's ear. Presses a lingering kiss to his jaw.

Kurt wants to smack her. To mark Blaine as his and tell her to back the fuck off.

Anger and jealousy in relation to a guy is still so new to him. Has him grinding his molars from acting out by doing or saying something that will get him in trouble.

"It's in the bag," the lady says with confidence when she rejoins her friend.

Kurt rolls his eyes. Restrains himself from going over and hitting her across her botoxed face.

"Here he comes."

He looks over at her words and sees Blaine walking over to where he is. There's a determination in his stride. In his eyes.

Excitement fills him.

He barely registers the shocked gasp that comes from close by when Blaine lifts him up and crashes their mouths together in a kiss that is filthy.

His blood heats and body sings as Blaine thrusts his tongue into his mouth. As he squeezes at his ass with one hand while his other arm is wrapped around his lower back supporting him.

An annoyed, loud huff has Kurt opening his eyes in time to see the woman and her friend storming off.

A winning grin spreads across his face.

"They're gone," he murmurs against Blaine's lips.

Blaine sighs in relief. "Great." He sets Kurt down. "That was horrible."

Kurt arches an accusatory eyebrow at him.

"Not the kiss," Blaine clarifies. "That was amazing."

Kurt touches a few fingers to the dip at Blaine's throat. His skin hot and slick with sweat.

"What did she tell you?" he asks.

"That if she was looking for a little fun to go to her room." Blaine drags both hands up Kurt's back. Grabs at his shoulders and pulls him close. "It was the worst sexual offer I've ever been given."

Kurt laughs. Winds his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

He leans in close to Blaine's ear. Brushes his lips over the shell of it. "You, Blaine," he flicks his tongue over the lobe, "are gross and sweaty."

Blaine chuckles. "I guess I could go for a shower." He pulls back and takes Kurt's hand in his. "Want to join me?" He grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Definitely."

Clothes are pulled at as they frantically kiss when alone in Blaine's room.

"Need to get you dirty, too," Blaine growls while bending him over the bed.

Kurt lets out a breathy moan. Pushes his ass back on Blaine. Feels the hard length of him.

It's been a few hours since he woke up to Blaine going down on him. Since he pulled off and pushed into him. Fucked him to a toe curling orgasm.

He craves another.

Craves Blaine.

Twenty minutes later, forehead pressed to the bed, fingers tightly clutching the bed sheets, up on his toes, a scream claws its way out of his throat as he comes around Blaine's cock.

He sags against the bed. Goes weak and boneless.

"You going to pass out on me again?" Blaine jokingly teases after he stills inside him.

Kurt manages a weak, half-hearted fuck you.

"You just did, darling."

Stood up on shaky legs after Blaine pulls out of him, he follows him to his bathroom.

"You can't be fucking serious!"

He wants to find whoever designed this room and have an angry word or two.

Who the fuck builds an entire glass shower where you stand over the water?

"Did you not notice it before?" Blaine tugs him over.

"No. I was hungover on pleasure," he admits.

He's reluctant to let Blaine pull him into the shower. Plants his feet and fights against Blaine.

"Can't we take a bath again?"

"That takes too long." Kurt lets out a small scream when Blaine lifts him up and carries him into the shower. "You'll be okay."

Set down on the glass, trembles wracking his body, he stays pressed close to Blaine.

"This is the stupidest shower I've ever seen."

Blaine chuckles.

Hot water starts to fall down on them.

"I mean, who the fuck decides to build a shower made of glass that sits over water? It's ridiculous."

"Some people find it exciting."

"Some people are idiots."

Blaine's low laugh in his ear puts a smile on his face.

They dress after their shower. Kurt pulls on what he was wearing while Blaine changes into something new.

"Hungry?" Blaine steps into his shoes.

"I did work up an appetite."

"Good. Let's go eat."

After lunch, they walk around the ship talking.

"What started your love for the outdoors? Boy Scouts?"

"I already loved being outside. Boy Scouts just grew that love," Blaine replies.

"What's your favorite outdoor activity?"

"Hiking. I try to go at least once a week."

"Really?" Kurt is surprised by that. But then he understands. Knows what it feels like to love something so much it you have to do it. That's how he feels about writing.

"Have you ever gone hiking?"

Kurt snorts. "Do I look like the hiking type to you?"

Blaine lets out a soft laugh and shakes his head. "No. You look like someone who plays it safe."

If life was a square you stood in, Kurt would be the kind of person to never venture out of that square. Never one to explore beyond what he knows is safe. He's one to stick to the familiarity. The norm.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, there's not. But playing it safe is not for me."

"Which explains the rock climbing and snorkeling," Kurt says.

"You say that as if they're deadly."

"They very well could be to me."

Blaine stops and turns to face Kurt. A look of desire in his eyes. "I wish I could take you out of your comfort zone."

Kurt wants to say he has. That he's shoved him out of it these past few days with what he's made him feel.

But he doesn't say that. Because saying that out loud would be admitting to what he's feeling. And he's not doing that.

"I'm comfortable in there. That's why they call it comfort zone," Kurt replies. "I don't want to leave it."

"It's so much fun if you do."

"Perhaps. But I still prefer to be in it."

"Whatever you say." There's a hint of disappointment in Blaine's voice.

"Let's get a drink."

They both need one.

Sat in a corner table with their drinks several minutes later, Kurt uses the thin red straw in his glass to twirl around his drink and ice.

Blaine is sitting close to him with his arm draped over the top of the booth behind him.

"Have you ever traveled out of country before?" he curiously asks.

"Once. When I was twenty. I spent the summer in Europe," Blaine answers. "I traveled, explored, ate everything in site."

"Fucked gorgeous European guys."

Blaine chuckles. "Did plenty of that."

"Jealous." Kurt takes a drink of his vodka tonic.

"What about you?"

He shakes his head. "I’ve never been out of the country. I would love to go to Switzerland."

"That's odd."

"How so?"

"Most kids your age want to go to Italy or France, or something like that," Blaine says.

"Okay. First of all, I'm not a kid." Kurt says the word with disgust and roll of his eyes. "I think we've established that all the times you've fucked me."

"Sorry."

"Second, Switzerland has always intrigued me. It's gorgeous. I want to see that beauty in person. And I will one day."

"I'm sure you will." Blaine doesn't say this in a condescending "Keep dreaming" kind of way. But in a way that says he believes in him.

On his third drink, head resting on Blaine's shoulder, a hand on his inner right thigh, Kurt breathes in the scent of Blaine, a mixture of sweat, sun, and his spicy bodywash, and quietly moans.

The smell of a guy has never turned him on. Has never buried his nose in a guy's neck and wanted him after breathing him in.

It's another new thing he's experiencing with Blaine.

"You good?"

Blaine's voice is smooth and warm. Like the bourbon in his glass. And he wants to drink. Wants to get drunk off him.

"Perfect," he mumbles, tongue darting out to lick at Blaine's pulse point.

Blaine quietly groans. The sound egging him on.

Teeth gently nip at the pulse point. He slowly laves his tongue over the reddening skin.

"Want to lick every inch of you," he admits with a soft giggle.

The alcohol is getting to him. Loosening his tongue. Is making it easier for him to say things he otherwise wouldn't.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Want to learn you with my tongue." He kisses down Blaine's throat. Runs his tongue over the dip at the base of his throat. "Want to spend hours learning you." He lifts his head. Smiles and brushes his lips over Blaine's, murmuring, "Then I want to ride your cock until I'm drained."

Blaine softly growls and grabs the back of Kurt's head. Takes his mouth in a kiss.

The kiss is rough. Full of lust and desire. Kurt easily opens his mouth against the probing of Blaine's tongue. Welcomes it past his lips. Shivers as it thrust and massages against his own.

"Why don't we get out of here." Blaine is heavily panting when he suggests that.

There's a flush to Kurt's cheeks. His lips are red and kiss swollen. Desire fogs his already messy thoughts.

"Okay."

The sun is close to finish setting when they leave the bar. The sky dark with a few streaks of orange and red on the horizon.

The day is almost over. And the knowledge of what tomorrow brings creates an ache Kurt hates feeling.

He ignores it. Focuses on the night he still has left with Blaine.

Several hours later, sat astride Blaine's waist, head tipped back, back slightly arched, hands grabbing at Blaine's knees, hips minutely undulate. The soft, gentle rolls rocking Blaine in and out of him.

A hand holds his hip as another skims up his torso before traveling around his back and grabbing at his shoulder.

Blaine begins to lift him up and down on his cock. Grunts as he thrust up into him. Releases muttered words of pleasure.

Kurt sits up. Looks down at hazel eyes brimming with pleasure and lust. The sight of them making something inside him twist and come alive.

Warmth explodes in his chest. It travels to every inch of his body. Leaves him tingling like he grabbed an electric fence.

He knows the feeling. Never wanted to feel it. Hates himself for allowing this to happen.

He has a system. Walls he's put up. But Blaine broke that system. Tore down a few walls with a sledgehammer.

Even though the alcohol has loosened his tongue, he is clear-headed enough not to utter those three words that would ruin this.

_ I like you. _

They sit heavy on his tongue. Demand to be spoken. To be out in the universe. But he swallows them down every time they tingle the inside of his lips.

The realization has him panicking. Has him pressing his forehead to Blaine's shoulder and riding him rough and hard until he forgets everything that isn't pleasure taking over his body.

He collapses next to Blaine afterwards. Body slick with sweat, cum, and lube. His heart racing for many reasons. His thoughts a jumbled mess over what to do.

"What's wrong?" Blaine leans over him, disposing of the used condom.

"How do you-" He decides not to question it. Blaine seems to know him better than some people who've known him for years. "It's nothing. Just sorting through a few thoughts."

Blaine looks at him like he knows there's more than what he gives. But he doesn't push him on it.

Kurt is grateful for that.

He turns to his side. Faces Blaine. One arm tucked under his head as the other rests on the bed between them.

Blaine gives him a longing look. "Tell me your name."

It sits there on the tip of his tongue. Ready to be spoken.

But he can't.

Because giving Blaine his name makes what he's feeling real. Puts him in a position to be hurt. And that hurt is something he wants to avoid.

"No." This way this stays what it needs to be: a vacation fling.

A look of disappointment crosses Blaine's face.

Kurt wipes it away with his mouth. Kisses Blaine deep and hard to make him forget. Trails kisses down his neck, chest, and stomach. Takes him into his mouth and sucks him until he grows hard on his tongue. Sucks until he's panting and desperate. Until he's flipping him over, resting his ankles on his shoulders, and shoving inside him.

He bites his lower lip and moans. Grins up at Blaine.

Blaine leans over him, pushing his knees to his chest. Shoves a hand under his head and grabs a handful of his hair. Yanks his head back. "I know what you're doing," he growls.

"Oh, yeah?" Kurt puts on an innocent, clueless act. "What's that?"

The rough thrust of Blaine's hips jostles him. Draws a low moan from his lips.

"You're hiding behind sex," Blaine states.

There's no reason to deny Blaine's claim. It's true. He's hiding. From his feelings. His new desires and wants. He's doing what he does best: hiding and avoiding.

Half an hour later they're both panting. He's clinging to Blaine as small burst of pleasure still wrack his shivering body.

The cold air hits his hot skin when Blaine pulls out of him and climbs out of bed. He lies there pushed up on his forearms and watches Blaine silently walk to the bathroom.

The hard set of his shoulders, the tenseness in them, is evident to his frustration.

He wants to give Blaine a small semblance of peace, happiness, by giving him his name. But he can't.

They're going their separate ways tomorrow when the ship returns to port. They'll never see each other again. So this shouldn't be something more than what it is.

He won't let it become more than a fling.

The spray of water is hot when he joins Blaine under it. He presses to his back. Forces himself not to think about the glass under his feet.

Lips press between Blaine's shoulder blades. Arms wrap around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

Blaine is quiet for a moment. Grabs at Kurt's upper arm. "You know, I understand where you're coming from." There's a moment where the only sound is that of their breathing and water falling. "I told myself not to get too involved. To enjoy this for what you wanted it to be. I mean, here was this young, gorgeous guy I could fuck all I want. A guy not looking for no strings. Who doesn't appreciate that?" Kurt shuts his eyes and wills Blaine not to say what he knows is coming next. He can't hear it. Can't have that information unloaded on him when he's already having a difficult time keeping Blaine at arms length.

Hands tenderly hold his face after Blaine turns in his arms.

"Look at me."

Eyes open to the most stunning guy he's ever seen. Dark hair lays wet and flat against Blaine's head and sides of his face. Hazel eyes brim with a mixture of sadness and hope, longing, and desire. Lips slightly curl up in a small smile.

"I want strings," Blaine says, fear laced in his voice. "I want to wake up to you in my arms in the morning after a night of pleasing you. I want to continue to make you smile. Laugh. Furrow your brows in annoyance and frustration. I want to know your mine every time I look at you."

Kurt's pulse pounds in his ears. His heart races as uncertainty leaves him nervous and scared.

It's not the first time a guy has asked for more. Has asked for exclusivity and a relationship. But it's the first time he wants to say yes. Wants to take that terrifying leap into the unknown.

He's frightened. Scared. Terrified. Too filled with unsureness to jump. To leap.

"I'm sorry." Blaine's face falls immediately after the words leave his mouth. He drops his hands and steps back. Kurt hates himself for causing this pain. This hurt. "I can't."

He's back to yesterday and telling Blaine he can't go snorkeling. That same fear of being in open water, of the unknown, is what he feels in that moment in the shower. It scares him. Has him wanting to turn on his heels and run. To escape what frightens him.

Blaine's reaction, a self-deprecating chuckle, is not what he expected. "I'm so fucking stupid." He covers his face with his hands. Runs them up and over his hair. "I fell into your claws. I'm just another prey on one of your thorns."

Kurt furrows his brows in confusion at that. "I don't-"

"A shrike," Blaine angrily explains before he can finish. "You're a fucking shrike. I should have known. Should have been more careful. But I was reckless. Foolish. Now I'm paying for it."

The confusion and anger Kurt feels has him standing in the shower alone after Blaine storms out.

This is not his fault. Blaine knew how he was. He stated he doesn't do relationships. It's not his fault if Blaine went and still fell for him knowing all that.

Water shut off and towel wrapped around his hips, he angrily storms after Blaine to give him a piece of his mind. To tell him this is not his fault. To not put the blame on him.

A quick sweep of the room and Kurt spots Blaine out on the small balcony he has. He stands with his hands gripping the railing in loose flannel pajama bottoms.

He storms over. Throws open the sliding glass door. The small, cool breeze sends a shiver through him when he steps out to join Blaine.

"This is not my fault!"

That's all he gets out before Blaine is forcefully crashing their mouths together.

"Shut up!" Blaine angrily growls against his lips.

The command, spoken in a harsh voice, sends a shiver through Kurt.

Blaine's mouth is rough against his. Is demanding. He takes and takes and takes. He takes so much Kurt fears he won't have anything left to give when he's done with him.

Forced to face the railing, pushed to bend over and grip it, the towel around his hips is ripped away.

"You want this to just be fucking? Fine." Kurt hears the crinkle of a foil wrapper. His heart races in anticipation. Cock swelling between his legs. "We'll just fuck."

Fingers grip the railing so tightly that his knuckles turn white when Blaine pushes inside him.

Nothing about what occurs between them over the next twenty minutes is soft and easy.

It's rough. Blaine makes sure of that. Uses him with such a harshness to his movements that he whimpers at one point. If Blaine hears it doesn't deter him from what he's doing.

As he's roughly taken, used in a way he deserves, eyes look out at the dark ocean. The moon reflects on the water. Throws light on the vastness of the ocean.

The unknown of what's out there is such a similarity to being with someone. The not knowing what you could find and discover.

As Blaine continues to roughly pump his hips into him, it hits him that while facing the unknown is terrifying, there is some beauty to be found in it. He could discover things he's never known before. Could get over his fears.

A few hours later with Blaine passed out next to him, Kurt knows he can't jump into the ocean. Can't give Blaine what he wants.

Body sore and aching as he climbs out of bed, it takes longer than usual to dress since every inch of him hurts.

Blaine used him. Fucked him over and over again until they were both drained. He felt every ounce of anger Blaine had for him and himself.

Biting back a whimper as he pulls his shirt on, not even wanting to think how he'll feel in the morning, Kurt hates that it had to end like this for them. That this cloud of anger will taint their other wonderful days.

Dressed and shoes slipped on, he quietly makes his way out of Blaine's room.

It's with a slight limp he hasn't had since the first time he had sex that he slowly makes his way back to his room. He breathes a sigh of relief at seeing it empty. The last thing he wants to do is explain any of this to Ophelia.

He climbs into the made bed and cries himself to sleep.

A knock on his door is what wakes him early the next morning.

Exhausted since he didn't get much sleep, he tiredly shuffles over to the door. He knows who it is before he even opens the door.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me," Blaine blurts out when he opens the door. The guilt and regret in his eyes prominent. "I was mad at myself and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry. If I hurt you in any way, I'm so fucking sorry for that."

Kurt is tempted to slam the door in his face. To yell and scream at him. To punch or slap him.

But that would be pointless. And he doesn't want to further ruin the last hours they have together.

"I understand your anger. That's why I forgive you."

Blaine lets out the biggest sigh of relief. Pulls Kurt into his arms and holds him like he never wants to let go.

"I'm sorry." He repeats the words over and over again.

Kurt lets out a small laugh.

Lifted up and carried to bed, carefully laid down, he softly moans when Blaine lies atop him and kisses him sweet and languid.

"You can't fuck me," he informs Blaine.

Blaine furrows his brows and looks down at him with confusion. "Why? You trying to get back at me?"

"No." He shakes his head. "I'm just still really sore from last night."

Blaine drops his head. Buries his face in the curve of Kurt's neck. "I'm sorry," he says again, sounding just as regretful as the first time he said it.

"Quit beating yourself up."

"That won't be possible." Blaine rolls off Kurt. Drapes an arm over his eyes. "I've never been that rough with anyone in my life. I could have hurt you."

"If you wanted to, you would have." Kurt turns on his side to face him. "Besides, did you hear me complaining?"

"Not out loud."

"Well, I wasn't complaining in my head, either. I loved every moment with you."

Blaine drops his arm. Turns his head. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Kurt moves to straddle Blaine. "Besides, just because we can't fuck doesn't mean we can't do other stuff."

Blaine grabs at the back of his thighs. "Is that so?"

"Yes. And there's something I want to do I haven't done in years."

"What would that be?"

The last time he made out with someone, got lost in their lips and kisses, was so long ago he can hardly remember it. But if this is what he's missing out on, then maybe he needs to do this more often.

Or maybe it's just Blaine. Blaine, who sweeps his tongue into his mouth with tentative, soft strokes. Blaine, who nibbles his lower lip in such a way that draws a sharp gasp from him. Blaine, who holds him so tight while exploring and learning his mouth it feels as if they're fusing together.

He's not sure how much time has passed when they come up for air.

His entire body tingles. His lips more so. There's a warmth to his cheeks and the building embers of want pumping through him.

Fingers press to Blaine's mouth when he notices him about to say something.

"Stop," he tells him. "No more apologizing. It's in the past."

Blaine moves his hand. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because the guilt is still in your eyes."

There's a beat of silence.

"I don't think I can shake what I did as easy as you," Blaine openly admits, voice low and guilt ridden.

"That's okay." Kurt presses close to Blaine. "But we only have so much time left. Don't ruin it with your guilt."

"I'll try not to."

They go back to making out after that. They kiss and kiss and kiss until a growl reaches their ears.

Blaine looks at him curiously. "Was that your stomach?"

Kurt blushes in embarrassment. "Maybe."

"I think we should put a pin in this for now and go eat."

"Alright. But I need to get cleaned up first." Kurt climbs off the bed. "Want to join me?"

"Sure."

They don't fool around in the shower. The most they do is some heavy petting and frantic kissing.

Mainly Blaine wonderfully massages his back and shoulders. Relaxes him with fingers that are way too talented.

They dry off and dress.

At breakfast forty minutes later, pushing around the last of the fruit he served himself, Kurt tries not to think about the fact that in a few hours the guy in front of him will be out of his life for good.

He could create a different outcome. Tell Blaine his name and say he wants to see him again.

That would be inviting inevitable pain into his life.

He can't do that.

"You're quiet." Blaine lifts his cup of coffee to his lips.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"All the packing I have to do soon."

Blaine groans. "The only downside to vacations. All the packing and unpacking."

Kurt agrees with a minute nod of his head.

After breakfast, they had back to Blaine's room. Once there, sat on the small couch, Blaine kneels between his open legs and gives him another apology.

"You didn't have to do that," he says after, body pulsing with pleasure. "Not that I'm complaining."

Blaine sits next to him on the couch. "I know. But I wanted to."

Kurt lifts his hips and pulls his underwear and shorts up. "You ever going to forgive yourself for last night?"

"Probably not."

"You need to." He turns Blaine's head to face him. "It was amazing."

The taste of himself on Blaine's tongue when he kisses him makes him moan.

He lets Blaine pull him into his lap.

Their kisses are slow and languid. Tentatively stroke the desire growing in each of them.

Kurt whines when Blaine ends it. Pulls away.

There are dozens of emotions and millions of questions swimming in Blaine's eyes when he gazes into them.

"What?" He forces a nervous smile. Unsure of what Blaine might say or do.

"Let's go sit by the pool one final time," Blaine suggests.

Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. Smiles a real smile.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright. I'll meet you there. I'll be the one in the watermelon swim trunks."

Kurt makes a show of rolling his eyes and groaning in disgust. "Not those hideous things."

He climbs off Blaine and stands.

Blaine stands with him.

"Be honest, you secretly love them."

"I love them when they're on the floor while you're fucking me."

Blaine chuckles.

After leaving Blaine's room and changing, he meets him by the pool. The sight of him wearing shades and in the yellow swim trunks with slices of watermelon all over them bringing a smile to his face.

"Here." He holds out a tube of sunblock to him. "I can't reach my back."

Blaine takes the tube. "Sit."

Sat at the end of the lounge chair, Blaine placing his legs on either side of him and sitting close behind him, Kurt feels his body come alive as Blaine runs his hands all over his back while working the sun block into his skin.

A soft moan falls from his lips when Blaine purposely dips the tips of his fingers past the waistband of his trunks and teases at the top of his ass.

"That's mean," he says, a hint of annoyance to his voice. It's aimed at Blaine for teasing him like this when there's nothing he can do about it for the time being.

"Are you not still sore?" Blaine asks, curious.

"I am." Kurt looks back at Blaine. "But I know you would be gentle with me."

"I would." Blaine brushes a kiss over Kurt's lips. Gives a soft swat to his ass. "I'm done."

Kurt lies on his front on the lounger. Rests his head on his crossed arms. Stares at Blaine, who looks deep in thought while working on a crossword puzzle.

"Don't hurt yourself," he jokes when he notices Blaine is stumped and chewing his lower lip.

Blaine replies with the finger.

"Mature."

Blaine shoots him the finger again.

Kurt laughs.

He turns to his front.

"What are you stuck on?"

"Name of naiad who nursed Jupiter?"

Kurt thinks for a second. "Amalthea."

Blaine looks at him with surprise. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I was really into the planets when I was little."

"Nerd," Blaine playfully teases with a smile.

"My smart brain totally turns you on."

"It does."

Kurt laughs when Blaine grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

He goes for drinks while Blaine finishes his crossword. Smiles at Erik, who sits in his seat watching him.

"Thanks." Blaine takes the drink he got him.

"You're welcome." Instead of sitting in his chair, he sits in Blaine's. Sat cross-legged and facing him, he sweeps his eyes over his body. Longs to see every naked inch of it one last time. To feel Blaine deep inside him, bringing him pleasure.

"Later," Blaine says without looking up.

"How the hell do you do that?"

"What?"

"Know what I'm thinking."

Blaine writes in an answer before replying. "You're really easy to read."

"That's too simple an answer."

"Fine." Blaine sets aside his crossword and looks to Kurt. "Your body gives you away, like I've mentioned before. The flush to your cheeks. The hunger in your eyes. The way you're biting your lower lip in desire."

Kurt releases his lower lip after Blaine mentions that.

Blaine proudly grins and turns his attention back to his crossword. "Like I said: easy."

"That's the first time that word has been used for me in a different context."

Blaine looks up. "Does it bother you when people use it in the other context?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugs his shoulders. "I am. It describes me." His voice has gone soft and sad.

"Just because something describes you doesn't mean it can't hurt you." Blaine reaches over and takes one of Kurt's hands in his. "Just remember, you are more than what people think of you."

Kurt sets his drink down and crawls up Blaine's body. Lies down against him. Head resting on his shoulder and one leg slotted between his.

"Thank you."

Outside of Ophelia, Blaine is the first person to not judge him for how he is.

It's nice to be seen as still him and not someone less.

Blaine winds an arm around him. Gives him a squeeze.

Eyes grow heavy.

Lips brushing kisses over his mouth again and again is what wakes him some time later. Want already sits heavy in the pit of his stomach. His body responding to Blaine's touch even when he's unconscious.

His mouth stretches into a smile. Arousal quickly fluttering through him.

"You're going to burn." Blaine brushes his fingers over his exposed shoulder to indicate what he's talking about.

Kurt grabs behind Blaine's neck and brings him in for a deep, sensual kiss. It leaves him panting and flushed when he comes up for air.

"Take me to your room."

There's no need for him to expand on what he wants when he asks for that. He can see the same thing he's feeling reflected in Blaine's eyes.

"Okay."

In Blaine's bedroom, on his side with Blaine pressed behind him, Kurt moans as a hand pushes his top leg out before he's slowly entered.

There's no rush felt by either of them. Blaine takes his time fucking him. Slowly pumps his hips in and out. Is gentle with him in a way no guy has ever been during sex.

It's a stark contrast to how he was the night before.

Kurt loves that he was able to see both sides. That he got experience the tender, sweet side of Blaine, and the unhinged, rough side.

Blaine turns his head and covers his mouth. He reaches back and runs his fingers through dark locks. Massages his tongue against Blaine's. Moans as he rolls his hips into him over and over again at a gentle, slow pace.

"I'll miss you," Blaine admits in a soft voice.

There are so many ways Kurt could respond to that. Or he could not say anything at all.

But some part of him wants to give Blaine something. Wants him to know that even though he can't give him what he wants, he still had a major impact on his life in such a short time.

"I'll miss you, too."

He admits to himself that it's not just the sex he'll miss. But Blaine in general. His warm eyes and bright smile. The easy way they talk. How they connected in a way that went beyond sex.

It's not common for him to miss a guy in this way. When he misses someone, it's usually that he misses fucking them. Not them.

Blaine stills his movements and pulls out. "Face me."

Kurt turns to his other side to face Blaine.

Top leg draped over Blaine's hip, he lets out a small moan when he pushes back inside him.

They rock together in a perfect, steady rhythm. Eyes staying locked on each other's. Panting breaths are released as sweat dampens their skin. Bodies press closer together until it feels as if they're trying to become one.

Hair sticks to his forehead. His heart wildly pounds for many many reasons. Pleasure mounts and prickles all over his skin.

What he and Blaine are doing is the most intense sex he's ever had. Their bodies connecting and saying everything they can't and won't. Hunger and need unspooling between them and tangling with want and desire.

A hand reaching down and wrapping around him pushes him to the edge.

He presses his forehead to Blaine's chin and cries out his name as he spills over his fist.

He convulses and trembles as Blaine holds him close and thrusts a handful of times before stilling. Before moaning into his ear as his release hits him.

They stay like that, with Blaine's arms wrapped around him, and he with his face pressed into the curve of Blaine's neck, for several minutes afterwards.

Kurt can feel Blaine's racing heart. Feels every breath he takes. With Blaine still buried inside him, he feels him shift with every movement he makes.

It takes some time for them to finally pull away from each other. The knowledge of what's quickly approaching making that difficult task to complete.

In the shower, under the spray of hot water, it seems to finally really both hit them that this is it because they hungrily kiss. Greedily take from each other like thieves.

Maybe their hunger for each other is so great. Or maybe they both know this is it. Whatever the reason, they do something they both hate.

Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine after he lifts him up. Welcomes him into his body one last time.

Water falls around them as they draw pleasure from each other one last time.

He clings to Blaine afterwards. Takes heavy, deep breaths. Trembles as he slowly comes down from his high.

They finish their shower and dry-off. It's in a loud silence that Blaine dresses and he pulls on his swim trunks.

An announcement is made about coming to port within the hour.

He stands in the middle of Blaine's room unsure of what to do or say. Which is strange, because he never has had a problem with just walking away from a guy after sleeping with them not saying anything. But this is different. Blaine is different. He's deserving of more than what he usually does.

Blaine comes up to him. Holds him close.

Hands splay over his lower back. Warmth forming where Blaine's hands are.

"I'll remember you."

"I would hope so," Blaine playfully replies with a smile. He gets serious. "You will always be my favorite discovery."

Kurt drops his forehead to the base of Blaine's neck. Fights back unexpected tears.

This is so much harder than he expected.

It's one thing to say goodbye to someone you don't care about. But it's entirely different when it is someone you do care about.

He knows he could change things. Could make it to where this doesn't have to be goodbye. Where this could continue beyond this ship. With just a few words he could give this thing between Blaine and him a chance to grow into something more.

But the idea of that scares him. The knowledge of what could happen has him swallowing the words down.

This goodbye already hurts enough. He couldn't handle pain greater than this.

"You will always be my almost."

Blaine understands what he means without asking.

Blaine has come closer than any other guy to almost getting him to change his mind when it comes to relationships.

A piece of folded paper is pressed into his hand after Blaine kisses him.

"What's this?" He looks up into hazel eyes he'll miss seeing.

"My number," Blaine answers. "If you ever change your mind, call me."

Kurt unfolds the paper and sees Blaine's number written down. Several things run through his head. But it's the uncertainty that's most prevalent.

Does he want this?

Does he not?

Should he keep it?

Ball it up and throw it back in Blaine's face?

Break his heart and tell him he'll never change his mind?

He folds the paper and pockets it. Not wanting to cause any further hurt toward Blaine. But still uncertain.

After a final deep, drawn-out kiss, he tells Blaine goodbye and walks out of his room.

The ache that forms with each step that carries him further and further away from Blaine is enough of a reason to his choice to not pursue anything with Blaine beyond this.

He hates this feeling. This hurt. It's why he avoids it at all costs. Why he could never give Blaine what he wanted.

This was only ever a vacation fling. Now, it's over.

It's best for him to move on.


	8. Chapter 8

_"I knew how pleasure looked on him." The Song of Achilles, Madeline Miller_

**Two Months Later**

The class size is small. Kurt counts less than twenty other students. It's not entirely surprising since this course is less of a requirement and more of an elective for most people.

It's more of a free elective for him. A class he decided to take to help expand and broaden his writing.

It was either this or Art History. And there is no way he's wasting a year learning about something he's not passionate about.

Sat in the back, bag at his feet, computer and cup of coffee in front of him, his attention is on his phone as he waits like the other students for their professor to arrive.

The text he just received from Richard producing an annoyed roll of his eyes from him.

**Richard: I missed you this summer**

He can't say the same.

The next text has the corner of his mouth tipping up.

**Richard: Last night was fun**

It was. Richard and him picked up where they left off the last time they saw each other.

He can still feel where Richard was last night and this morning as he sits there.

But the memory of his night with Richard has him remembering how it felt like something was missing while he was with him.

It wasn't just with Richard he felt that. Every guy he was with this past summer after the cruise left him feeling pleased but unsatisfied. As if they could only rub at the itch he needed to be scratched.

He knows the reason. Has thought about it every day since the cruise. It fills his thoughts every time he takes himself in hand and pleases himself. Has overtaken his dreams that leave him panting and aching.

Blaine has been a constant thought since he walked away from him two months ago.

Often times he will relive their time together. Will replay certain moments. Other times, he will play the _What if?_ game with himself.

What if he told Blaine his name?

What if he agreed to see him outside of the cruise?

What if he wasn't a coward and called him?

The questions always leave him with guilt and anger and regret and longing.

_Kurt: Gotta go. Teach is here._

He closes out of his texts with Richard. In his contacts, he pulls up Blaine's name and number.

There were several times over the summer he was tempted to call him. To hear that voice again.

His thumb would hover over the icon of the phone. He would fight with himself until he set his phone aside and went out to find a nightly distraction.

The several times he went out to forget about Blaine would only result in Blaine filling his thoughts the entire time he was with a guy. Caused him to cry out the wrong name in bed. Left him aching for someone thousands of miles away.

Blaine's name and number on his screen loudly yells at him. Pushes him to do something crazy. Something out of his comfort zone.

He sets his phone facedown by his laptop.

Head dropped down, forehead coming in contact with his closed laptop, eyes fall shut as he thinks of the situation he's found himself in.

This is what he hates. What he didn't want a part of. The deep longing for another person. The hurt at missing them. At caring for them and experiencing pain when you lose them.

He should have been more careful.

A door opens and closes. He hears students go quiet and sit up straighter.

He keeps his head down. Eyes closed.

"Hello. I'm Professor-..." The professor stops mid-sentence. "I know it's not ideal to have a class at eight in the morning," the sound of footfalls fill the quiet classroom, "but I will not tolerate sleeping in my class."

Kurt rolls his eyes. Knows he's being singled out for what looks like sleeping.

He lifts his head to tell the professor that he's mistaken, but the words die on his tongue.

Stood right in front of his seat, eyes widened in shock, seemingly frozen to his spot, is the last person he expected to see.

His world goes unsteady as a million emotions run through him.

Relief. Guilt. Shock. Surprise. Shame. Longing. Need. Want.

But it's happiness he feels the strongest.

Happiness at seeing those stunning hazel eyes he thought he would never see again. Happiness at watching the corner of that familiar mouth curl up in delight before quickly falling back down. Happiness at having so close what he's desperately wanted for the past two months.

That happiness, though, is quickly replaced with dread.

It dawns on him that as much as he may want Blaine, there is nothing he can do about it. Blaine is his professor now. Their relationship can only be one that of student and teacher.

"I'm Professor Anderson." Blaine touches a few fingers to his desk. A grin of satisfaction and joy spreading across his face. "What's your name?"

Kurt playfully glares at him but returns his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is that I do have plans for a second part to this story.
> 
> I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who read this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
